A Family's Secret
by Dawn96
Summary: The Previous Zodiac's Children's Generation! What's this rumor about the curse looming on them? What will happen with the kids! Look at the lives of the new Zodiacs who have to face love, tradgedy and many more through their curse, but-who's the leader?
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

** Chapter 1- GOODBYE**

Diclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.  
A/N: This is my first fuits basket fic, so please be kind and review me! Pls. 

The room was in shock. Everyone just stared at Akito, the changed mother.  
"What?!" Rin managed to break the silence.

"Your children have to be adopted. The curse still looms us, we have to wait till it's completely gone, but it won't possess the possessed but does it posses those who come after, meaning the children, or" Shigure continued as he flicked through the pages of an old battered book.

"But-" Yuki tried to get the words through.

"If they stay, they'll only find torment and difference and rivalry," said Akito tearfully.

The room was at an uproar. Everyone shouted and scream. Some of the mothers cried. Kazuma and a half crying Saki were at the far corner. The others were shouting abusive words and almost getting into fights with one another. Beside the door were two 6 year old kids listening to everything.

"Shun, what's adroption?" Zora asked.

Yes, Ayame's and Mine's only child, a hyper and happy little girl was now drowned into tears.

"I don't know but I don't think it sounds good," Shun said as he peered slightly in the room.

And Shun, Hatori's and Mayuko's only son who was turned out to be the exact picture of Hatori but had a very mischievous personality.

Zora's golden light green eyes began to pool with tears as she sobbed.

Shun was surprised then he pulled her into a gentle friendly hug.

"Don't cry, everything may become alright,"

"It may, it doesn't mean it will, everyone's angry, even mama and papa are sad, they said kids so-"

"Just forget it, it's too big for us, but it will be alright, ok?" Shun lied.

His dark green eyes trying to hide his tears as well.  
They then heard a few loud sobs coming from around the corner. The two went to where that was. They then spotted two five year olds crying loudly. Takaro and Tsugo. Shun frowned.

"you heard?" he asked as he took a seat next to Takaro.

He sadly nodded and continued crying. Takaro wasn't that good in being strong, he'd usually cry over sensitive things, while Tsugo, well he apologizes for everything that happens in the house. Takaro was Arisa's and Kureno's only child as well. Well he was a bit of a pansy but still was loved by both parents and so was Tsugo.

Shun dug his head on his knees and quietly sobbed with the trio. Sure they didn't know what was going on but they still had a bad feeling about it, that something wasn't right, that something will happen to everyone.

** That's chp. 1. Pls review me!**


	2. Chapter 2 Time Runs

** Chapter 2- TIME RUNS**

A/N: This is chapter 2- hope u enjoyed chap. 1. pls review. Pls.

Oh and yup... Tsugo is Mitchan and Ritsu's son! Thanx forreviweing me Kyki- The Late Night Writer

9 Years past on and know all the Sohma children were raised in different families. Shun, Zora, Tsugo and Takaro are the only ones who know about them being adopted but now did they forget each other and their own parents, they were all entirely in different families, alone.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING-BRRRRRRRRRR-

Shun switched off the alarm clock. It was 10:00am, and a weekend. His head still ducked in the covers of his bed.

"Stupid clock ," he muttered as he shut his fine green eyes and as his dark green hair was messily on the pillow.

"SHUN! WAKE UP!!" his mother called from downstairs.

The now 15 year old Shun tiredly got out of his bed yawning and went to the bathroom to get started for the day. He looked exactly like Hatori, same face, body, and same hair and eyes. He also took the same silent, serious self but does tend to have a tougher side of Mayuko which rarely appears to show.

He finished from the bathroom and was refreshed as he went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" his mother greeted.

"Good morning, father left?" he asked.

"Yeah, he has a business trip and left last night, you were asleep by then, he'll be back after a while I think, anyways breakfast is in the kitchen," she said as she continued to sweep the floor.

Something wasn't right, but there was a bit of feeling in his chest as that thought came into his mind, a feeling he thought he felt before a long time ago.

"Mother? Are you ok?" he asked as he came to stand in front of her.

She looked up at him.

"Oh, Shun, don't worry I'm fine," her voice made it a lie, it was a bit broken.

"No you're not ok, tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Shun nothing's wrong. Now go back to thinking of wanting to be a doctor not a psychologist," she laughed a bit.

"Mother, please, is it about father?" he asked.

"No, just go and eat your breakfast, I'll be fine ok?" she said as she continues to sweep.

Shun looked at her for a moment then went silently to the kitchen.

His mother stopped sweeping and looked at him leave.

"How can I ever tell him," she sighed as tears found there way down her cheeks.

Zora slept like an angel in her bed. Her soft golden light green eyes shut softly and her long silver hair was all around her. She had the beautiful face of Ayame and such a slim image.

A little girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes peeped into her room. She gave a little frown then slowly went up to Sora's bed.

"Zora? Zora wake up," she said shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmm? Yes?" she said lightly.

"Wake up you promised," the girl reminded.

Zora opened one of eyes. "Promised what?"

"You'd take me to the candy store and-and to buy me a toy with my allowance, remember," the girl said shaking Zora.

"Can't we go in the afternoon not this early," Zora replied.

"Ah, you promised you promised!" Ella whined.

"Fine, I'll get up," Zora said as she sat up from her bed.

"Great! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ella jumped and danced around the room then ran out to get ready.

Zora smiled and stood up, her long silver hair trailing behind her as she left to get ready.

Zora did as she said, they went to the candy store and to the toy store. Ella got exactly what she wanted and now they were walking back home. Ella looked up at her sister. She titled her head a bit then asked.

"Zora, why don't you look like mommy or daddy?" she asked.

All of her family either have black or brown hair and black or brown eyes not silver and light golden green.

Zora looked at her sister thoughtfully then said," are you sure you're ready to know?" she asked.

Ella nodded confidently.

"Do you know what adoption means?"

"Yeah! It when a mommy and a daddy don't want their baby so they give it away."

Zora winced a bit at the explanation, then quickly smiled into the happy girl she always was.

"Well, I'm adopted," Zora said casually.

Ella gasped a bit overdramatically. "You're not my real sister!"

"No but still I'm your adopted sister so kind of like that, oui?"

"but-but you won't leave me will you? Please!"

"Now where did that come from ma petit soeur? I won't leave you, you're the only family I've got left!" Zora smiled.

"good!" Ella smiled.

Yuri sleepily went down the stairs. He was half asleep as usual. His face was in a pure pale colour and had beautiful big violet eyes and purplish grey hair in the same cut as Yuki had, his father who was unknown to him. His mother, Machi, he didn't share much of her attitude but throwing anything that was in front of him if he was seriously annoyed, and was also called a prince at school. Unlike the four others he had no idea about being adopted like the others who are either the same age or younger.

The ringing of the telephone woke him up, so he went to the phone and answered it.

"Is this Yuri Sohma?" An old man's creaky voice asked.

"Yes"

"What do you know of your real parents?"

"M-my what?"

Before the man answered the phone was grabbed from him by his father.

"Yuri go to the kitchen, now!" his father ordered.

Yuri hesitantly obeyed and left.

"real parents?" Yuri was puzzled.

He thought, did that make him adopted. His eyes narrowed as he stormed off into his room and slammed his door shut. The exact same happened with the others, they got a phone call and were angered so they stormed back into their rooms, confused, puzzled and feeling so alone and feeling that his life was being told as a lie.

**Thats the end of chapter 2. pls review. Wow... that rhymes...:)**


	3. IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE CHAPS

** Chapter 2.5- all the characters... children of course**

A/N: It's chapter 2.5, you need this to know chapter 3 and the rest of the story...

Names--Age--Parents

Shun--15--Hatori/Mayuko

Zora--15--Ayame/Hatori

Takaro--14--Kureno/Arisa

Tsugo--14--Ritsu/Mitchan

Ryo --12--Kyo/Tohru

Yuri--12--Yuki/Machi

Viola--12--Haru/Rin

Muro--10--Haru/Rin

Aki--10--Shigure/Akito

Shena--10--Kagura/Kent

Kyoko--10--Kyo/Tohru

David--8--Momiji/Ellisa

Lisa--8--Hiro/Kisa


	4. Chapter 3 I'M BACK!

**Chapter 3- I'M BACK**

**A/N: This is chapter 3- they are back home! Oh yea... and thanx for the correction about Yuki... i usually get mixed up... heh...**

Ryo packed his bags angrily as he threw his clothes in. He hated it. He was 12 years old and they never told him that he was adopted. That he didn't belong. He was the only one with wild reddish orange hair and red eyes. The only one with the violent temper and all. He grumbled under his breath then punched the wall next to him.

"Ryo, come on dear," his adoptive mother now called.

He took his suit cases with his father and dumped them in the car as he sat in the back, with them taking him to the place where his parents were. He sighed and looked out the window as the places zoomed pass the window.

Shun got off the car, his mother kissed him goodbye and his father shook his hand and told him to be brave. Shun did miss them, of course, they were the ones who taught him and educated him and all, when his real parents  
He shook the thought out of his mind and gazed upon the big house. The main Sohma house.

"great," he whispered a bit wearily.

He just sighed and walked towards the big doors until.

Bump!

Shun toppled a bit forward then stopped to look behind him. There was this girl who was a bit shorter than him but with long silver hair and golden light green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled.

"No it o-"

"I'm Zora! You must be one of the other adopted people like me arent you!" she giggled.

"Yes-"

"Great! Then we could get to know each other, so who are you?"

"Shun."

"Ok **Shunny**! Lets go ahead and have some fun, we'll be good friends from now on, ok?" she smiled at him.

Around her was this happy aura that he really couldn't identify.

"_Shunny_?" he asked a bit terrified from the name he was called." Ummm."

"What don't you like it, its suits your name and give's you a bit of a zippy mode, dontcha think so?" she smiled at him.

"_Zippy_?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You know you should really loosen up a bit, you're so dense, smile a bit more, oh! Come on let's go!" she said talking his hand and walking with him.

Shun was a bit alarmed from the aura of the girl and how hyper and active she was.

"You know Shun, I think I've heard that name before, but I don't really remember, it's like I met you a long time ago," Zora said in a less happy voice.

"Some how that's the same with me around you," Shun sighed.

Thr house's maids told them to wait in the living room until the others arrive. Outside, where Zora and Shun just met stood a boy with a natural spiky reddish brown hair and eyes. The now known as Takaro Sohma.

"So this is Sohma house, pretty big," he said.

He then heard some a soft whimpering voice in a sort of soft apologizing states. He turned around to be face with a boy with soft light brown hair and eyes and had a small golden loop earring on his right ear for some reason. The boy looked up at him, then his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you!" he went on.

"Huh? What?"

"Ahh! I'm disturbing you arent! I'm terrible I completely demolish the human race I'm so sorry! I don't even have the right to be here let alone let out I'm so sorry! I'M SO SORRY PLEACE FORGIVE ME!!" he screamed.

"Whoa wait! Stop!" Takaro shouted.

Tsugo paused and stared at him.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Wha?! I'm so sorry I completely mixed your thoughts please I'm too terrible to live I don't deserve to-"

"I'm Takaro."

"I'm- I'm sorry, I'm Tsugo."

"you don't say, know what was that all about?"

"AH! Im so-"

"Stop! Never mind forget it, now let's go in, 'kay?" Takaro said.

"Yes, of coarse," Tsugo replied quietly.

The two met the other two and still stayed in the living room for the rest to come.

After half an hour did Viola, Yuri and Ryo arrive. Then came Muro, then Aki, then Kyoko and Shena together. Last but not least David and Lisa Sohma. Everyone was at the guest living room a room with beautiful furniture while chandeliers hung from the top of them. David and Lisa were fast friends, Adrian was jumping up and down talking hyperly to Lisa who was giggling shyly. Ryo and Yuri were fighting and shouting insults while Viola sat between them laughing at the names they were saying. Takaro and Tsugo were a bit of friends getting to know each other. Shun had Zora who was talking to him. Shena and Kyoko were all squealing together and giggling, while Muro and Aki had a nice quiet chat together.

Behind the hallway was a happy Akito and Shigure.

"They're here, they're all finally here!" Akito was jumping up and down like a little high school girl squealing happily. While Shigure had a bright teasing smile on his face.

"Come on Shigure, let's go," Akito said pulling his shirt.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait and wait, first you have to calm down, we're not suppose to let them know or let Aki know that we're her parents until the rest come, to be fair, so don't go taking all the breath out of her," Shigure said.

"I'll try," Akito sighed.

"No you won't try you will, now repeat after me, I will" Shigure went on.

"Oh Shut up, and get going," Akito pushed him.

Shigure then entered the hall where all the children were. All 13 pairs of eyes jolted and focused at him. The first one he saw was Shun and Zora.

'Ha'ri and Aya,' he thought. 'The exact Ha'ri and Aya.'

"Dammit will you shut up pansy boy!" Ryo shouted.

"Some how I lead right after your idiotic mouth shuts up," Yuri replied calmly.

"You are so full of it!"

"I can't help but wonder how people handled you," Yuro sighed.

"that's it girly boy, we're taking this inside!"

"We already are inside you idiot."

"Ahem!" Shigure cleared his throat.

Yuri and Ryo stared at him. "What!"

"Umm well know that's it's quiet, uh, I'm Shigure Sohma and this is Akito Sohma," Shigure said.

"So you're telling us that thin air is Akito, amazing," Takaro mocked.

Shigure turned around to be met by nothing.

"Excuse me for a moment," Shigure smiled then left and came back with Akito who were whispering to each other something.

"Sorry about that, had an important issue to get rid of, heh heh," Akito explained.

Her eyes locked onto a girl with a short French cut, and a face that matched hers. Akito quickly looked away.

'I will, I will, I will , I w- oh great I'm listening to the idiot Shigure now,' she thought.

"now, I'll lead you to your rooms where you can settle in then we'll give you the other things, so follow me," Shigure said in a cheerful voice.

They all got up and followed him, as he went up the stairs and through the hallways and so, with a head bowed Akito.

Then they stopped in a hallway where a lot of doors were aligned, each with a name tag on.

"These are you rooms, take off the name tag as you go in, if you don't believe me you'll regret it, heh, so make yourselves at home, wait that didn't sound right, I mean-" Shigure said.

"Can we just get going?" Shun asked.

"Well of course, Shun, heh, Au revior,"

"A bientot!" Zora replied.

"Wow you speak French?" Shigure asked...

Viola entered her room and as was told she pulled off the tag. It seemed that on the right were all the girls and on the left was al the boys. Her room was somewhere in the middle of where all the girls were, somewhere opposite Muro's room. The room was huge!

There was this King sized bed and drawers and cabinets and portrait and shelf's and- and mirrors and accessories and flowers in vases and just a lot of things. She entered one of the doors in her room which led to a big dressing room and a huge bathroom as well.

She stayed almost an hour exploring the room and opening things and all.

Yuri was the same, he then heard a knock on the door. He went up and opened it and found to familiar faces. Viola and Ryo.

"Hey! Mind we come in?" Viola asked.

"Sure," Yuri said.

They both came in, Ryo sending a deadly glare at Yuri who did the same.

"Ummm, why're you here?" Yuri asked.

"we came to pay you a visit," Viola said as she sat on the bed.

"We?! You dragged me here by force!" Ryo yelled.

Aiko smiled," Now didn't I?"

"well, if you're not so interested how about you get out, you're giving me a headache," Yuri said.

"shut up! The only one giving headaches is you, fancy face!" Ryo shouted.

"Somehow I wish you'd just grow up."

"I swear every time you open your mouth it just pisses me off!"

"And every time you open yours you sound like an idiot."

"Grrrrrrr!"

"Ok, can we cut out the extreme anger and just get along?" Viola asked.

"Why should I, I already hate him," They both said in union.

They then stared at each other dangerously.

"Oh yeah, well I hated you even more!" Ryo shouted back.

"funny, some how I feel the same way." Yuri answered back calmly.

"HEELLO!" Takaro banged the doors open as he came in.

"Who the hell invited you!" Ryo shouted.

"AH, I'M SORRY, I SORRY!" Tsugo started running on his spot as Takaro held his shirt and started dragging him along.(he's already used to it...)

"For your info Tomato head, I invited myself," Takaro smiled.

Tsugo calmed down and just stood there quietly.

"Who the heck are you calling tomato head, Yank!!"

"Well if your brain were working properly, I did." Takaro smiled mischievously.

"See, even he agrees that you're stupid, stupid," Yuri said.

"Stop saying STUPID!..."

Yuri and Ryo started bickering again. Viola went closer to Takaru.

"Boy can you start fights," she said.

"So is my nature, heh heh," he said rubbing his chin.

Tsugo just sat there looking at two people who just jumped in the room. "Hi everyone!" David jumped with a shy Lisa who was next to him.

Yuri and Ryo paid no attention as they kept arguing.

"She is just so cute," Viola said as she pulled a blushing Lisa into a hug.

"What about me! And Me?" David jumped.

"And you're adorable," Viola said as she squeezed him into a hug as well.

"What's everyone doing? Are you playing a game, I want to play too!" David jumped.

A few hours passed as thing went on. Well Yuri and Ryo kept arguing at every little thing, and Takaro made it worse by teasing them. Aki, Muro, Shena, Kyoko and Zora and Shun didn't show up with the rest of them.

An old maid came in and showed all 13 to the lunch room. Lunch was always ready somewhere near 3 or 4. If you're late, no lunch for you.

Things went well for a bit. Everyone was a bit confused but they went along as 'good cousins'. They didn't see much of Shigure and Akito that day.

As night came by they all went to their rooms. Shun didn't sleep straight away, he read a book peacefully before he slept. Takaro was a sleep from the minute he was in bed. So was Kyoko, Shena, Yuri, Zora, David and Lisa. The rest had a few thoughts that needed to be sorted.

**Chapie 3 all done! in chapter 4 a mysterious visitor appears! Is it a parent? Is it a zodiac or is it...**


	5. Chapter 4 The SLamming Doors

** Chapter 4- THE SLAMMING DOORS**

A/N: This is chapter 4 witha few pops and surprises.enjoy and review!! And about something... Muro is Haru/ Rin's youngest son while Viola is their eldest Daughter, but Shena is Kagura's daughter...kay!! 

You wake him up."

"No, why should I touch him, you do it."

"Shut up and wake him up."

"NO! You do it, he might be contagious."

Viola and Ryo were standing in front of a sleeping form of Yuri, who didn't dare bat an eyelid. They already tried waking him up but he just sat up straight then fell back onto the pillow, asleep.

"if your too scared to be infected by sleeping germs then move," Viola said.

She patted Yuri on his shoulder.

"YuriYuri wake upYuriYURI!"

Yuri jolted with his eyes wide open.

"huhwhat? Oh good morning," he said.

Ryo then marched out the room.

"You sleep walk?" Viola asked raising an eyebrow.

...

The breakfast room was no quieter. It was catastrophic. David was on the table making the actions of a knight and was screaming from the top of his lungs and Lisa was giggling at him. Takaro was wailing on how hungry he was. Tsugo was freaked out that he started panicking into his apologizing modes. Yuri and Ryo were fighting, well Ryo was shouting and Viola sometimes joined their fights.

Shena and Kyoko were squealing. Aki was listening to what Muro was saying who had to talk over the others. Zora was into her overly dramatic scenes for Shun who just stared at her blankly and quietly, not saying a word.

Akito heard all the noise and went into the room and spotted it I complete chaos.

"Good gracious me, they're worse than their parents, and here I thought that they'd give a better example, oh well," Akito sighed. "HELLO! CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted but no one heard her. "HELLO!"

The maids came in with the breakfast as they waited behind her. Akito took one of the spoons and plate covers and started banging them until everyone was quiet.

"Breakfast is being served," she said.

"At last, about time," Takaro sighed. "And here I thought that I was going to die."

...

Everyone ate their food happily. Well, they were still quite noisy, with David playing and Ryo losing his temper at him.

Right after lunch, did Kyoko and Shena go over to Akito and Shigure with curious minds.

"Mrs. Akito, when are we going to see our real parents?" Shena asked.

Shigure looked up at the girl.

"Very soon, very soon," He smiled.

"Where are they anyways?" Kyoko asked.

"Umm don't worry about it, you'll see them soon," Akito answered.

"Ok, but where are they?" Shena repeated.

"you see-" Shigure started.

But he was cut off as the living room door was slammed open showing a very angry person.

...

**A/N: and who is this angry person?? i would like to read your guesses! Anyone who get's it right i'll- well you request to me what i could do and i'll do it... or something. oh yeah and sorry about this small chap, i'll make them longer, so no worries!! **


	6. Chapter 5 Surprise! Surprise!

** Chapter 5- SURPRISE! SURPRISE!**

A/N: Chapter 5 up! pls review!! 

Shigure was cut off as the doors of the living room was slammed open showing a very angry person. He looked out of breath and seemed like he wanted to beat a certain previous dog into a pulp.

Akito and Shigure were surprised and then Akito paled. Kyoko and Shena stared at the man. Somehow he had the same hair colour of Lisa.

"Why you damn bastards!" he grumbled.

"eh heh heh heh, Hiro, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be here tomorrow, I mean-" Shigure said uneasily with a quirky grin on as well.

"No, you don't mean anything! How about I do the talking and you shut up!" Hiro stomped towards the couple as the two girls watched in amazement.

"Who the heck do you think you are doing this! What?! Just because we're all younger than you it means you just put up any stupid lie of coming tomorrow and think we'll not get suspicious!! I can't believe that even Hatori the most sane of us turned to be a goner! So how about I make you tell me what you bastards are up to, or some bi-" Hiro suddenly stopped shouting at surprised looking Shigure and Akito and stared at Shena and Kyoko.

He then looked back at Shigure who smiled at him, while Akito slapped her hand onto her forehead.

"you're- you're Kyoko, and are y-you Shina?" Hiro asked with wide hoping eyes.

They both nodded. He stood thoughtful for a moment then jumped on Shigure shaking him wildly.

"Where is she! Where's Lisa! Where're you keeping her! Where! Speak you damned dog! Where is she!!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro what's wrong?" Kisa ran in towards a yelling Hiro.

Hiro took hold of her and started shaking her as well.

"Lisa, she's here! She's here! Lisa!!" Hiro shouted happily. shaking her wildly.

"hiro? Are you sure?" The happy hesitant voice of Kisa stopped him.

"I know I'm sure! Now where is she you damn freakin' fools!" He yelled.

"Hiro not in front of the kids, please," Akito said.

"Grampa Shigure, where is she," Kisa asked.

"How about you two not get overexcited-" Shigure started.

"What the hell! I never saw my only child for 8 DAMN YEARS! WHAT'D YOU EXCPECT FROM US!" hiro replied.

"Ok, fine! But before I get Lisa, where are the others?" Akito asked.

"How should we know," Hiro answered carelessly.

Akito and Shigure were blank, and the two girls were forgotten in their conversation.

"Well, we went out earlier and well Hiro went over the speed limit as well, heh," Kisa replied.

"Hiro you should take care of your driving," Shigure teased.

"Like you're the one to talk! Now where is she!" Hiro yelled.

"you know the 5th hallway near the breakfast room?" Akito started

"huh?" Hiro was blank.

"The one with the coloured vase thing?" Kisa asked.

"Exactly, the third room to your right, please enjoy," Shigure replied.

Hiro and Kisa the left the room towards their daughter.

...

"Hiro do you think she'll- she'll like us, I mean we did leave her, that's what she'd think of us an-" Kisa whimpered.

Hiro whipped a tear away as they stood in front of their daughter's door.

"We'll just see what happens ok?" he said in a less confident voice.

Then, before the two, Lisa's door was open showing a little girl who looked exactly like her mother but with her father's hair and eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she asked unsurely as tears pooled out of her eyes.

Kisa went and squeezed her daughter into a hug. Lisa returned the hug, as Hiro kneeled before them and had a chance to hug his tearful daughter who's grasp was so tight that it never wanted to let goagain.

** That made me want to cry...anyways. sob. please review... breaks down! So there's the answer review me and give some idea's on how i should let the kids meet their parents... i'm kinda blank on that one...**


	7. Chapter 6 slip of the tongue!

** Chapter 6- SLIP OF THE TONGUE**

A/N: So here's chap.6 It's going to be about Zora+ Shun with their parents... i'll do the siblings in chapter seven... Thanx for the idea Kyki! I will use that! It really is good... SO the siblings will be in the next chapter so... Ryo, Kyoko, Viola and Muro, and the next chap which id 8, is going to be the rest... so there... Hope you enjoy chap6!!

CHAPTER 6- SLIP OF THE TONGUE!

Shun and Zora found out about lisa finding out who her parents were and the family was now in her room. They felt happy for her, with a twinge of jealousy. They were desperate as well into finding out who their parents were.

The two were wandering down the Main house's hallways.

"Shunny, can I ask you a question?" Zora asked.

"Sure."(he got used to the name)

"What would you think your parents are like?"

Shun looked at her in surprise. He obviously didn't expect that question.

"Well it was mostly over the highest common fact that I was the first to know!" a loud dramatic voice came from the door which a bit farther away from them. The two exchanged glances then went toward the door. It was ajar so enough that they could see from.

They saw a man with sliver hair, who looked exactly like Zora, and shared her exact expressions, with another man who looked like Shun and looked like the quietest and serious of them all, along with Shigure.

"Well Aya, I didn't see you run in from there!" Shigure laughed.

"Actually it did look as if you were up to something, but at least I got to have a break from my work is what I'm concerned about," Hatori replied.

"It still was unfair though, through all the fantasies of the world would the sun rise upon the magnificent sea, towards it rising of land!" Ayame said holding his hands in the air.

"You're not making any sense," Hatori said a bit confused.

"Oh c'mon Ha'ri, y

ou're so dense, lighten up a bit so Shun can have the same expression," Shigure tsked. "If you- wait, Shun? What do you mean Shun?" Hatori stared at his friend in the eye.

Ayame stayed quiet and looked at Shigure as well.

Shigure stayed quiet. "Oh heh heh, yes well that was a sort of simile, you know as dense as Ha'ri to Shun and all- I mean if you had a son- had him now he'd be like you, of course as they always say like father like son! Heh heheh," Shigure panicked.

"My fatherthat's my father," Shun whispered to himself as he smiled blissfully.

"Then where's Zora!" Ayame shouted happily as well.

Hatori still stared at his cousin and tested him a bit.

"With Shun of course- oops," Shigure held his mouth again. Slip of the tongue.

"Where?! She's here. DON'T WORRY ZORA! DADDY'S HERE!!" Ayame shouted as he began to run.

Hatori held his place." Wait you dope, what are you running to her like that, so Zora and Shun are here?!"

"No, no no no no, no, I mean Sora will have to be with Shun, I mean that's what was said the day Shun was born, you know she's his fiance anyways, remember, so they have to be together, it's just a matter of saying from cradle to marriage, they'll have to be husband and wife by now, you know, by now they would've a child, heh, you know the joke we made up about it, heh heh" Shigure said.

A beet red Shun and Zora were still listening. Betrothed!! He was betrothed to ZORA! While he was her fiance since the day she was born!! But they were joking about that... right? "Ok, that's embarrassing, really," Zora whispered quietly.

"Why'd you bring them up, you barely talk-" Hatori started.

"Ow! Zora that's my foot," They heard a voice behind the door say.

"Shunny, my hair!" A more feminine voice replied.

The room's attention was toward that door. The door started to shake a bit then a boy with dark green hair fell on the floor with a girl with silver hair right on top of him.

"Ow, my back," Shun moaned.

Zora got off him and kneeled and rubbed her head as Shun sat up as well. Then they looked at the people in the room. They were speechless, the pairs of them. Ayame was the first to break the silence.

"ZORA!" He yelled as he leaped into a tight embrace.

Hatori stuck his place as he was staring eye-to-eye to his son who has now grown from the annoying 6 year old who used to run around the house in his doctors coat shouting 'infection' and meant injection, to a mature 15 year old boy. Hatori went up and kneeled as Shun was in complete shock.

He then jumped up to hug his father who attempted to catch him and embrace him tightly not wanting to let go.

Zora felt different. His embrace was different than the hugs her adoptive parents gave her. His was moretrue.

Shun felt needed in his father's arms. He felt as though his parents needed him even though they actually let go of him for 9 years. There had to be a reason that they didn't want to leave him. Ayame carried Sora as he took her to Mine to show his grown daughter to her mother. While Mayu rushed in when Ayame left and tearfully held her son in delight. They were together again

** Well that's all for chapter 6, please review me readers!! PLEASE!... oh yeah... and some blushes ideas if you please... heh heh...**


	8. Chapter 7 No way! You're my sibling!

** Chapter 7- NO WAY! YOU'RE MY SIBLING!**

A/N: So here's chap.7 As i said this is the siblings one and Yuri, oh, and about the part where you said Zora and Shun should remember their memories when they were 6, well i have a reason for that... i guess you have to keep reading to find out and that reason opens an even bigger reason... thanx for ur reviews! here's chapter 7!!

diclaimer: do not own fruits basket...

CHAPTER 7- NO WAY! YOU'RE MY SIBLING!

A woman with brown hair ran into the room the girls were in. She looked out of breath as though she ran a mile run. Kyoko hid behind Zora a bit shocked this sudden noise. The woman put on a small smile and asked, "Have any of you girls seen a girl name Kyoko?"

Kyoko peeked out of her hiding spot to see a woman exactly like her. "I'm here," she said meekly.

"Oh, Kyoko!" she said running sightly to her, "I thought I would never see you again!" The woman who was thought to be her mother by everyone in the room stared at the mother and daughter.

"Mom," Kyoko said wrapping her arms around the woman while crying into the woman's shirt. The mom cried as her grip got tighter.

"Tohru!" yelled a man for somewhere around 10 to 20 feet away.

"In here Kyo!" The girls figured out the similar of this name person's name to Ryo's and Kyoko's.

"Ah, Tohru, you shouldn't run off like... that..." said the man with orange hair. Theory was now true. "Kyoko?" he said.

"Daddy!"

He joined them as they held on tightly.

"Wh-where's Ryo?" Tohru trembled.

Right at the door way was a boy with flaming red hair and eyes watching the scene in front of him. Kyo slowly stood up and walked next to his son who flung himself at him. His family was together again

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Viola was walking down the hallways alone. She flicked her midnight black hair as she scanned the pictures on the wall.

She heard a man's voice shout something like 'Rin'.

She froze as she heard the voice, then slowly took a few steps forward. Then right in front of her a woman came out of breath as she huffed and puffed she seemed as if she ran so hard to reach her. Her black hair surrounded her body and matched her black clothes.

"M-mom," her eyes widened.

Rin's eyes began to pool with tears. "Viola!"

The two embraced as they shared tears as Haru stepped in carrying a crying Katsuo who was clinging onto his neck. He kneeled at the two.

"Mom!" Muro ran up to hug his mother.

While Viola ran up to her father's awaiting arms as he held her ever so tight that she could feel his warmth. She smiled, and had tears poured over onto his loving shoulder. Muro was hugged onto his mother's smooth caring body. Her love as mother flowed through him as his eyes watered even more.

Yuri was in his room, he was just staring at the sky. Truthfully he was bored. Ryo and Viola were nowhere to be seen. He was actually thinking on who was his parents were and how they'd react, what he'd do, or if they ever want to see him again. I mean, they left him when he was a child, when he was two, maybe they still don't want him, he might still be lonely while everyone else had found their parents he might-. He shook his head and scattered his thoughts.

'Argh! Stop!' He thought.

Then he heard his door slam open. He instantly turned around and faced the culprits of disturbing his thoughts. At first he though it was Ryo, but he found out that he was wrong.

There a man was holding the slammed door with a woman behind him who looked at him straight in the eyes. Even though her eyes were amazed and surprised they still flicked care and inner kindess, of-of amother and a father.

Yuri slowly stepped one foot in front. Machi pushed Yuki's hand away and ran up and jumped on her son catching him in an embrace. Yuri hugged his mother so tight he never wanted to let go. Yuki went limp; he on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He never was handled withcare, andlove and all he was never held with love or compassion. The next thing he saw was an unsure Yuri in front of him. He remembered that face, the face which he made when he went up to ask his mother for something, something innocent that as a result was slapped away.

Yuki smiled , he grabbed him and hugged him. Yuri smiled as tears pooled out of his brim eye. Tears of pure happiness and joy. Machi went up and surrounded the two. No, his thought were wronghe was lovedand needed.

** AN: so that was chapter 7, chapter eight is going to be the rest of them and then we start the real life in chapter 9! PLs Review and if you have any idea's, pls send them! i'll be more than happy to read/ use them!!**


	9. Chapter 8 tears of letting you go

** Chapter 8- TEARS OF LETTING YOU GO**

A/N: here is chapter eight... anyways about the complaint i had from chapter 7 i have found the culprit of my failure! I THOUGHT I TOLD MY NOSY LITTLE BROTHER NOT TO MESS MY WORK WHEN I WAS IN THE BATHROOM! DAMN IT! the little wimp destroyed EVERYTHING! (not really im just exaggerating) but still! i had written and advanced chapter eight! and the little brat destroyed it. How did he find the password... well... the boy is psycic(sp?) and about Katsuo... well it's his fault too! sheesh, he just had to sneak in the study room where he knew my mum hid the key and the door was open and knew that i was in the bathroom and knew that the computer was there an he knew i already checked my mistakes since i told him not to come near the computer, so he came in and became the destructive little thing he is and destroyed... well... everything! Next time... i'm buying some lasers and putting them all around the bloody computer... hahahaha... anyways enjoy the chap... which i hope isn't ruined either... !

Oh yeah and Katsuo was supposed to be Muro... I'll seek revenge on my brother! One day... I will! no one destroys my fic without pating! (ok i'm going a little too far... ) enjoy!

diclaimer: do not own fruits basket... because if i did... i would've bought the money to transfer my annoying bro away from me... no way i'd never do that... the house'll get quiet... sob

Takaro wasn't in the mood for anyone. He was pissed as well as exhausted, he didn't even have the mood to talk to anyone. He was tense about their parents. Everyone's meeting them, but what if they rejected him, if they said they don't want him anymore and are happy without them. What happened if they told him straight in the face that they don't need him and told him to get lost or or-.

He jolted as he was hugged from behind his back by a weeping woman. Her blonde hair was scattered around her face. She had her forehead on his shoulder as she tighted her grip around him and muttered 'takaro.'

He took her hand off and turned to her face. Her face was a mess due to all the crying. She held her hand up and touched his face. A tear found it's way down Takaro's cheek.

"You're still a pansy!" she laughed as she hugged him and he pulled her in as well. He didn't need to say it, Mother. He wept, he couldn't stop the tears. As Arisa let go she looked deeply in to his face. But Takaru looked ahead.

A man who was in the exact look of him was staring at him stunned yet happy.

Kureno went up to his son, the changed little 5 year old cry baby, who used to cry after every little thing. He took his shoulder and held him close in a tight hug, Takaru held his father as his mother clung to him as well. 'They do need me- wait, did she call me a pansy?!' he thought.

Tsugo sat in the gardens on one of the benches. It was a clear day and he thought that he should stay her to clear his mind a bit. He say a bird on one of the branches, then it was accompanied by two others, who were predictably its parents. Tsugo sighed.

'they'd probably think I'm worthless or something.'

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Actually he thought it would be Takaro, but when was Takaro this gentle, he'd probably scream and make him jolt, or shake him or do something crazy. It never did occur to him that it would be his ownParents. He looked up, then all of a sudden jolted up straight. A man and a woman, both looking completely a few centimeters away from panic.

"Mother, father? Is-" Tsugo started.

Mitchan already held him in her own grip and was accompanied by Ritsu he held him close as well. He felt himself cry of joy as he held onto them.

'Maybe I am needed,' he thought as he smiled.

David was hopping in the hallway to who-knows-where. Lisa was with her parents and he suspected that she would spend the whole day with them. Anyways of course she will, but he was wondering where his own parents were. I mean shouldn't they have come to see him now or then, but he really did miss them, and is exited, but he just drove out all these thoughts in his head and kept on hopping. He then heard a few faint murmurs. He then slowly walked over and they got clearer and were put into words. It seemed like it was just behind the corridor. He walked and then went across the wall and was faced by a man with blonde hair that matched his and a woman with long wavy blonde hair as well.

He stared at them wide-eyed, he just couldn't believe it. They were whispering furiously amongst themselves. David looked at the blonde haired man closely. Then the green eyed woman could it really be-?

"Mommy?...Dadd-y" he chocked out in a bare whisper.

"David?!" Elisa(Momiji's wife) looked at him and her eyes began to water.

Momiji looked straight at him that he couldn't believe his own eyes.

The next thing David knew, he was grasped tightly between them. He was more than happy.

Shena was so unsure about everything, she knew that Kyoko had already found out who her parents were, but didn't know about Ryo being Kyoko's brother. She sighed. She was alone right now, she just wished her parents were with her right now. She just-.

She hung her head up as her hair flicked behind her. She carried on her pace, until she heard a very loud gasp. A Ghost! But that was stupid? She turned and saw a lady and a man. Kagura was standing there her hands over her mouth and next to her was an out of breath looking Ken.

"Shena-" Ken started to choke out.

Shina stood straight and just stared. Just stared. She couldn't move why couldn't she move she wanted to run, she wanted to hug them and tell them how much she needed them, but why couldn't she- Kagura already ran to her and hugged her so tight that she barely breathed and Ken was on her other side. Shena them felt her self move. She needed them with them she could move.

Aki, the last one of them was unaccompanied by her own real parents. She and a thought about Akito and Shigure but then shook it out of her head.

"Aki," she heard a weak hesitant voice behind her. Aki turned around to be faced with Akito and Shigure who had a grateful smile on.

Akito looked hopeful for something.

"Are you-" Aki thought of it as a stupid question but it was worth a try- before she could complete her sentence Akito threw herself on her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, yes, yes" she kept murmuring in a crying voice. Shigure went up to them and wrapped his arms around his now complete family.

At last were they allowed to be together as one.

6 ** At last... i'm done with those bloody 3 chapters, believe me i well didn't enjoy it that much... i'm not that good of a cheesy hug thing in stories... anyways don't blame me for my talent but blame my little bro for destroying my last chapter... at last chapter 9 will be one of my most creative chapters... i think.. anyways stay tune for! Chapter - THE GAME!!**

hint..." who knows what David is up to, and what about Takaro's mind!"

pls review!


	10. Chapter 9 The Game!

** Chapter 9- THE GAME**

A/N: So here's chap 9, well i really have nothing to say so... enjoy i guess!  
Disclaimer: do not own Fruits basket(why do we write these anyways...?) 

School. Yup, they still had to go to school. Akito and Shigure talked to them about it and said that they'll start on Monday which was 4 days from now. They already got what they all had to cover up, Shun, Zora, Takaro and Tsugo were left behind to tell them their options for them to continue in high school in their new school.

They were going to Betingham International Private School. It was divided into three sections, Primary(nursery-Gr6), Middle School(Gr7-Gr8) and High school(Gr9-Gr12)...

Right now all they had to do was get the uniforms. Their sizes were took and the uniforms were bought as well as all their work was covered up and all the notes they needed.

Everyone was with their families in their rooms sitting together and were glad. The Days flew by as quick as a wink. Happiness so divine that it can't be explained. But what is there to explain about the joy that fills your heart when you're reunited with your true family?

Sunday was today and all of the parents had work to go to. Somehow only Mayuko still had to teach and Hatori was a doctor and Ayame and Mine had their shop to work at. The others all participated in working in a family company. Well they were all highly ranked as managers,(heh, well the idea caught up to me... what should i say?).

Takaro sat down with Tsugo profoundly bored. There was exactly nothing to do at home. They were sitting on Tsugo's bed bored.

"This is boring," Takaro said for the hundredth time already.

"It sure is," Tsugo replied for the same number of times Takaro asked.

"Nothing to do," Takaro sighed.

"Yes."

"And a lot more nothing to do."

"Ok."

"And no nothing to do."

"Of course."

"And its still boring."

"Uh-huh."

"And boring."

"Uh-huh."

And boring."

"Uh-huh."

And boring."

"Uh-huh."

"stop uh-huhing me Tsu," Takaro said.

""

Ok let's get out the palace of boredom and to the bright side already.

"And then we get whooshed away! Got it! Come on!" David said as he held a ladle up high.

They acted as explorers in a deserted island. (which was the house.)

"And then we crawl as snakes beyond the seas!" David whispered as he crawled with Lisa down in the halls. Lisa couldn't help but giggle.

"And then the pirates appear!" David shouted.

They stopped in front of a door.

"This is the pirates secret dorm, in order to end our quest," David whispered.

"Do we go in or take something or do we Ummm" Lisa guessed.

"Nope, all we gotta do is storm in kill the pirates then take the treasure back to shore and get rescued by a bunch of dolphins, ok!" David said.

"Great!" Lisa whispered back.

"Now, onetwo andATTACK!" David shouted as he burst the door open.

"What in hell's name is-" Ryo shouted.

"The pirate he saw us, we must escape! RUN!!" David screamed.

"Pirate?" Ryo puzzled.

"I think they mean you," Yuri smiled annoyingly.

"Arent they suppose to chase us?" Lisa asked.

"yeah, what kinda pirate are ya! Oh! A chicken pirate! Bak bak(chicken voices)" David mocked as lisa giggled.

"Ok that's it! You're going down!" Ryo shouted as he ran after the two who managed to escape and Run. "Seems like fun, c'mon Yuri!" Viola pulled Yuri after the chasing Ryo.

"David where's the dolphins?" Lisa asked as they ran.

"follow me!"

Adrian then changed their path and slammed the door in front of them.

Zora and Shun had their backs to them sitting on a couch.

"The dolphins!" David Shouted as he jumped onto a surprised Shun's back. Shun stood up as Zora looked at him in amazement of what was happening.

Ryo ran in. He lost his footing and tumbled over the now standing Shun with David on his back. David quickly scrammed himself away from being between Ryo and Shun. Then Viola and a pulled-by-his-shirt Yuri came in. Viola tripped over Ryo's foot and fell on top of Ryo and Yuri was pulled in by Viola and landed on top of Viola. Zora and Lisa just stood their watching them.

From the door way Takaro and Tsugo passed by, and saw what happened.

Takaro then burst out laughing with Tsugo.

"ok now that's what I call laying as flat as a pancake! Ha!" Takaro mocked.

"Ow my backagain," Shun moaned.

Zora managed to giggle with a red faced Lisa. Shun glanced at her, then scowled. They all managed to get off of each other, and then the question began.

"Hey David who did you find in this room at first?" Takaro asked slyly as he eyed Shun who was massaging his neck and Zora who was talking to him.

"Zora and Shun, why?" David replied.

Ryo, Yuri and Viola left the room along with Lisa and David. Tsugo was with Takaro who asked him what he was up to.

"Don't worry Tsu, anyways don't you ever wonder what those two do together?" Takaro asked with a big smile.

Not noticing, Shun looked at Takaro from the corner of his eye. Zora went closer to Shun to get a better look/listen of what Shun was listening to.

"What?" Tsugo was baffled.

"I bet their making out going all kissy-kis-" Takaro started cheekily.

Shun whapped him on his head.

"Get those disgusting thoughts out of your twisted head," Shun glared.

"Hey, what'd you mean twisted, my head is fine, and I gotta admit you two really should you know somemore," Takaro winked.

Shin whapped him again this time harder.

"What does he mean somemore?" Zora asked confused.

"Come on, the way you two look at each other and all," Takaro said. "Right Tsu?"

"Huh? Wha-"

"What do you mean look?" Zora asked.

"Oh come on, you're the one who lo-" Takaro beagan again but ended by Shun whapping him again.

"Ok now you really have to stop that, do you want me to get brain damage, cuz if I do, you're the one who's gonna pay the doctor!" Takaro yelled.

"Actually I'd be more than pleased if you had brain damage," Shun muttered.

"you have no heart," He said as Shun passed him with a still puzzled Zora.

"And you have no brain," Shun replied.

"You really have no heart," Takaro sighed.

Shun threw the book at his head.

"OW!"

**A/n: well that's THE GAME!... it just popped into my head, kind of a bit of a laugh from the rest of the emotion. Well next chapter is going to be SCHOOL. how do the Sohma's suffer school? **


	11. Chapter 10 School!

** Chapter 10- SCHOOL**

A/N: So here's chap 10, i still have nothing to say so... enjoy!

The alarm rang in Muro's ears. He grunted as he threw it on the floor.

"Finally it shut up- no wait- damn it- school," He moaned as he got up.

He yawned the slowly went to his bathroom to get refreshed. His uniform was a white shirt with the school logo on, and navy blue shorts (they had long ones for the one's in high school, so Shun has the long pair) , white socks and black shoes.

What was the school's name, Betingham Int. Privet School. They had three sections. A primary one, from gr.1 till 6. Then another section for Secondary, from 7-8, and a high school one from 9-12.

He got changed and all, and left to breakfast. On the way he met Aki who he had grown to be friends with. She had the same uniform except she had a skirt.

"I hope we get to be in the same class, I'm not that good with new girls and all," Aki smiled.

She was shy, but around him, she became alright with him.

"Hey little bro!" Viola said as she passed him.

"Hey,"

"Do you think they already left?" Aki asked.

"our parents? I guess, maybe I dunno" Muro was clueless.

Shena and Kyoko then came by giggling as usual.

"Good morning!" Shena said in a sing-song voice.

They bid good morning back and started their conversation on what school will be like. The breakfast hall wasn't far; when they arrived everyone was their eating and talking. Zora and Shun were in their own conversation, Takaro was just digging his face in his food while Tsugo sat like a human eating. Yuri was half-awake. Ryo was shouting at David to 'Shut up'. Lisa was being the quiet girl she always was. At about 7:10 am, the maid called them to their car to leave for School. Their car looked like a mini-bus really. Shun took the seat next to the driver. Zora was behind him with Takaro and Tsugo, David and Lisa were stuck with Viola behind them, then behind Violao was Ryo and Yuri and Muro, and behind them were the 3 girls, Aki, Shena and Kyoko.

It took 30 minutes to arrive and school started at 8:00 am.  
David, Lisa (3rd Grade), Muro, Aki, Shena and Kyoko (5th Grade)had to go to the primary section. Viola, Ryo and Yuri were in the elementary section(7th Grade). And Shun, Zora(10th Grade), Takaro and Tsugo(9th Grade) were in the high school section.

The four gazed around the school playground. It was a huge school both in and out.

"Well I guess we go to the principal's office," Shun said.

"And that is where exactly?" Takaro asked.

"Let's ask that teacher over there!" Zora said walking ahead of them.

"She is so confident. Bless her," Takaro said as they walked behind her.

A few of the girls were looking at them giggling as they passed by. The boys had their eyes on Zora as she walked on ignoring them. She seemed as she was used to it. The 3 others ignored as well, but Takaro smirked as he did. Tsugo took no notice of them looking at him and Shun well was being Shun.

"Excuse me Miss, do you know where the principal's office is, we're new students," Zora explained.

"Oh," She looked at the 4 of them. "Yes we were expecting you, follow me please."

"She looks old, I thought this place had pretty, young teachers," Takaro whispered to a terrified Tsugo. They went deep into the school until they arrived at the reception and beyond the reception was the Principal's office. 'Mrs. Klover'.

When the entered they saw an old woman with her hair tied in a tight bun. She was wearing a proper ladies suit.

"Good morning, I see that you are the new students Sohma I presume?" She asked.

They all nodded. She got up and lead them out the door to show them their form rooms. Takaro and Tsugo were taken to 9B where Ms. Alexandria taught. Zora and Shun were in 10D with Mr. Grover.

School was normal as usual, just study and have recess and all. But you can get distracted when the whole population of boys in your class were looking at you. For Viola, that annoyed her. Yuriad the girls look at him from head to toe as well as Ryo. Ryo looked as if he'd punch them up until their eyes popped out of their heads. Yuri ignored, as if he only existed in the class.

Muro was stared at, not only for being handsome, but for having black and white hair as well. He kept cool and tried not to turn 'black' and go on being a rampaging mad-man he could be they wouldn't like that. Aki felt nervous as the girls started whispering amongst themselves and exchanging glances. She looked at Katsuo who was next to her, he smiled at her and she felt bit better. At least she had a friend.

Shena and Kyoko were in the same class as well, instead of the girls giggling and the boys looking, they were the ones giggling at them and looking at the boys making them flush. David and Lisa were together as well. The teacher loved them when she first saw them, and said they were adorable. They were the most active in the class, wellDavid was.

"Beautiful day wasn't it and here we go back home at last!" Viola sighed as she walked with Ryo and Yuri to the gate.

"Well, I can't say it was that nice, with every girl in class looking at you," Yuri said miserably.

"They should go and get themselves a life, man those freaks are so annoying, especially that idiot who thought I died my hair orange! Idiot, does he think I'm that girly to die my hair?!" Ryo complained.

"Well at least it's better than being tailed by losers," Viola replied.

"There it is, let's go, I'm exhausted," Yuri said as he pointed at the car/bus of theirs.

Ryo coughed a very odd cough which sounded a whole lot like 'pansy'. Yuri looked irritated but ignored and walked on.

Ryo tried to open the door but it was locked shut. He shook it until he saw David's laughing face from the window.

"Damn it David! Open the bloody door!" Ryo growled.

David carried on giggling like a little school girl until Ryo looked mutinous; when the door was opened he darted into a burst of shouting.

"Hey, do you mind shutting up," Muro said calmly.

Ryo glared at him. "What'd you say you little brat?"

"I said Shut. Up." He said glaring at Ryo fiercely, his dark brown eyes blazing grey. Ryo was going to retort until the driver told him to sit because they were going to move. They arrived at the high school department and Tsugo and Takaro entered first.

"Hey tomato head. Surprised you didn't bash your head," Takaro said as he ruffled Ryo's head roughly.

"Shut up, would you!"

"Believe me, I would not."

Then at that minute, Zora came in with Shun behind her. The school day ended, but not the year.

6

** Well that was school- at least the idea of school came in, with school aside... there will be a surprise chapter... CHAPTER 11- THE NOISY VISITOR! Well the title gives a clue... review me please and any guesses on who this person is...? Whoever gets it right... well you tell me what you want and i'll see straight to it! Enjoy! **


	12. Chapter 11 The Noisy Visitor

** Chapter 11- THE NOISY VISITOR**

A/N: So here's chap 11, i humbly apologize for the appearance of "KAtsuo" once again. I'll refrain for doing that- this time i'll double check ma stories before posting them!! : D

Yuri was sitting peacefully with his parents in the lounge. Well, not exactly peacefully when Ayame's there boasting up things and Shigure there to make things worse. Arisa was constantly telling them to shut up and Takaro was telling his mother stories about his fights at his last school and how he beat those boys up. From the looks of it, she was proud and Kureno was well horrified. Kyo and Hatsuharu laid on a few arguments. Ok, so Yuri sat in a noisy environment with his parents in the lounge. The there was a shout that everyone could hear.

"They- They started a fan club" Yuri said quietly to his parents.

But as noisy as the house was, everyone shut up and stared at him then back at Yuki.

Kyo looked like he was going to burst out laughing and so did Arisa.

"they did what?" Machi forced to ask.

Kyo was snickering but his face turned red with laughter.

"Some girls got on and made this 'Prince Yuri fan club or something'

Kyo burst in wild laughter with Arisa and Hatsuharu. Yuki's face went blank.

"You'll get used to them, the key is to ignore," Yuki whispered to his son.

"More like the key is to bat you bloody eye lashed on the pretty boy face of his! Man you son's just like you! The next thing he'll do is wear a dress to cultural festival like you did in high-" Kyo laughed but his mock was cut by a loud shout.

"YUN-YUN!!"

Yuki's eyes widened and his skin paled as he gulped loudly, "Oh no, please tell me he's not here"

Yuri looked at his father oddly. What happened?

Then out of nowhere, the door flew open to reveal a man with jet black hair and equally mischievous eyes. "YUN-YUN!" he bellowed again happily as he launched himself at Yuki.

"Hey Yun-Yun! It was weeks and you didn't even try to call me! How could you Yun-Yun!! I was so broken! But when my phone rang to find Machi on the line! I was relieved! I was going to storm here earlier but Rika had a flu anyways! Yun-Yun! I missed you so much you foul idiot! I thought something happened like orangey beat you in a fight-"

"Never!"

"Oh yeah I did! And he lounged off miserably like a rat after his cheese," Kyo sniggered. "Shut up you stupid cat."

"oh yeah? Ya damned Rat!"

"Anyways!" he cut off again "Yun-Yun you heartless fool! How could you not remember you bestest, bestest, bestest, bestest friend, and not to forget, your number one brother-in-law!"

Yuki looked like he was about to puke, and Ayame merely 'hmphed'.

Yuri had the idea that it was a simple 'hmph', but that 'hmph' turned into a

"COMMANDER! Oh commander I never forgot you! Commander! You were made to be our commander! Made to be our one and only irreplaceable commander of all time!" Then suddenly he stopped and looked straight at Yuri.

Yuri looked back. The man stood up straight and stared at Yuri like he was a piece of chocolate cream cake.

"Y-Yuri?" he said quietly.

He slowly began to walk towards Yuri staring at him intently, as if all the outbursts he had caused never happened or as though they were father and son departed from each other and they just saw each other from a long, long time..

Yuri thought he was going to either hug him, or shake his hand. But how wrong he was. What this man did was much, much worse.

"RI-RI! OH RI-RI!", he hugged Yuri tightly and shook him madly. "RI-RI, YOU'RE ALL GROWN UP! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THE DAY ! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! MY ONE AND ONLY BESTEST NEPHEW" he said happily.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked the moment he had.

The man looked as if Yuri had just hit him.

"Y-you don't know me?" he asked in a broken voice.

"RI-RI HOW COULD YOU! ME! YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME! YOUR UNCLE! WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! UNCLE KAKERU YOU HEARTLESS FOOL! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YUN-YUN! SO HEARTLESS!" he shook Yuri madly.

"Kakeru stop! You're killing him!" Machi stopped her deranged brother.

"Machi, your son doesn't know me. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YUN-YUN! YOU RUINED ME!"

"What?!"

"I dunno I just wanted to say that," he replied.

"Now Ri-Ri-"

"Can you stop calling me Ri-Ri?"

"Ri-Ri, let me continue, I am your charming mother's most charming and only big brother! Im your Uncle Kakeru! Yeah!" he smiled.

Yuri looked confused.

"Alright Yun-Yun, I'll be taking Ri-Ri for some Uncle and Nephew time, bye!" he said as he pulled a reluctant looking Yuri away.

"No Kakeru, you can stay here, but you're not taking him!" Machi said firmly.

"What?! Machi I see him enough at work, I don't want to suffer him now!" Yuki paled.

Machi glared at her husband who then changed his mind.

"Fine, you're welcome to stay," Yuki said weakly.

"No!" Arisa shouted in disbelief.

"Ari! How are you there, and where's sparky? And who're you?" he said looking at Takaro.

"I am Takaro!" he said.

"Karo? Oh yeah, No-No's pansy son! Yeah!" he said.

"No-No, who's No-No? And hey! I'm no pansy! I'm a hardcore delinquent to be-" Takaro asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Kureno said.

"Yeah whatever No-No," he said carelessly.

"ok, now I feel better," Takaro smiled.

"huh?" Arisa asked.

"well Karu's a lot better than Ari, that bloody anime show Mogeta, and No-No, well that one's funny, sounds more like a chicken's name," Takaro chuckled.

"Oh well, so much for the freak show," Haru muttered.

"You said something Blacky?" Kakeru turned back to him.

"forget it," Haru sighed.

"Oh and wheres Rinny? I didn't see her today! Well lucky for me she would've kicked me out the window, I mean that literally! I still have the scars of her boots from last time!" he smiled.

"Where's Rin when you need her?"

"Listen here Manabe, get out would you, we see enough of you every damn day!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh yeah Orangey? And who are you to boss me around- Anime-man! There you are!"

Yuri thought he saw and Anime poster or something but it was none other than Hiro.

"Stop calling me that!" Hiro yelled.

"why? I remember when you were a kid, you used to watch anime's a lot! So it does suit you!"

"Well that was before and what are you doing here?"

"Well ummm I'm standing and uh talking to yeah, I guess-yeah," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...

"dont act smart with me!"

"Yun-Yun invited me to dinner,"

Hiro looked as blank as possible. "He did what?"

"In-vi-ted me to din-ner," he said slowly.

"You invited him? Are you mad! He'll keep us awake all night you fool!"

"I certainly will not! I am a man who keeps his word!"

"Really? The last time you said that you kept us awake till 3 in the morning," Hiro pointed out.

"Well it wasn't my fault, there Yun-Yun, tell 'em that!" Kakeru looked at Yuki.

"Uh"

"Kakeru, sit down and be quiet for a second or two, alright?" Machi said.

Kakeru looked at her to Yuki to Kyo to Haru then to a fuming Hiro. He then sat down.

"So how's everyone today?"

** Ok that's the noisy Visitor! I guess Kyki- The late night writer wins my little quizzical question(I wonder was it that easy? Here i though everyone forgot about Manabe... hmmm) so... i guess i have to do something for a prize... anyways you tell me and i'll see to it.**

Stay tune for the next chapter..." CHAPTER 12- INVITATION!!"

Pls review... Bye!! 


	13. Chapter 12 Invitation

** Chapter 12-INVITATION**

A/N: Consider it done- Kyki the late night writer. Manabe will appear once again around chapter 14, it's not so far... anyways thanx for all who reviewed me and enjoy this chapter!

Shena had just been outside playing out in the garden with Kyoko. She entered her room drenched in sweat.

"I should really take a bath" She told herself.

She then took out her towels and headed for the bathroom. By the time she got on her face.

"Did you read it? Did you?" she said.

Shena looked flabbergasted.

"Read what?"

Kyoko went to her bedside table and gave a very fancy envelope to Shena. It was a purple envelope cover with smooth cloth with laces and beads on. Shena looked at Kyoko then back at the envelope. She opened it and revealed a purple card twice as fancy as the envelope.

She opened it and started to read it:

_Dear Ms. Shena Sohma. It is a pleasure to invite you to the formal family ball which will be held at the 21st of May 2008 at 9:00 pm sharp. This ball is an appreciation that you have returned safely to your true homes. We have been informed that your foster parents are invited to come as well. Yours Sincerely_

She looked back and Kyoko and then back at her letter. Then back to Kyoko again.

"YES!" they squealed.

_ break_

"Formal Ball? Who the hell wants to go there?" Ryo complained.

"Must be some fancy dance or something, I think it's going to be great! I mean, I've never been to a ball before-a ball for us! " Viola said.

"I haven't either, but, at least we get to see our foster parents, I have missed them a bit," Yuri said.

Ryo grunted, he did miss his foster parents, but he still didn't forgive them for making him live a lie, and he, could really hold grudges.

_break_

"Ball eh? Well then, there might be some pretty girls, eh Tsu?" Takaro said as he read the letter.

"Well ummm,"

"Oh c'mon! give me some encouragement man!" Takaro said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

_break_

"A ball! Wow! It's like the one in Cinderella!" David jumped.

"Really, you think we'll see Prince charming?" Lisa asked.

"Of course! And we'll have another great adventure! We have to save the princess from the evil guardian and give her back to her prince!" David said as he had his fist in the air.

Lisa giggled in excitement.

_break_

"A ball? Well I don't really know how to react." Muro said as he sat with Aki.

"Do you think it'll be that fancy?" Aki asked.

"Well looking at this house it's bound to be," he replied.

"But where do we get our clothes from? I mean we don't have anything for a ball or something," Aki said.

Muro stared at space.

_break_

"Line up boys and girls! Time is Money! Now form a crisp line and tell me everything- especially your measurements!" Ayame said as he called them all in a room.

It was a very messy room actually, with papers everywhere and different materials and all.

"Now girls run ahead with Mine and boys shall stay with me! First of all! Clothing is a human's choice, both female and male and it would be the height of unfairness to not allow you to suppress your emotions of vital colours! Now let's start with a simple part before we fly ahead to wonderment of our suits! So what colour of tie would you like David?" he said bending low to David's height.

"I know! I want a yellow tie! With bunny faces on them!" he said happily.

"Creative imagination!" Ayame praised as he wrote something down in his little note book.

** A/N: hope you liked this one too, but i have bad news... there are some virus warnings and well we have to reformat the computer so i might not update for a couple of days. But pls stay tune for the next chapter- CHAPTER 13- THE BALL** /body> 


	14. Chapter 13 The Ball!

** Chapter 13- The Ball!**

A/N: Here's The Ball! Well it seems that i haven't gone for long... Thnx for reviewing me people- i really apreaciate it! And to Kyki- late night...- so you have a character list eh? SO tell me about it in your review please! Enjoy chapter 13!

A month passed until it was the time for the formal ball. Ayame had finished all the clothes he and Mine made. He gave all the children a student discount and gave Yuki and Machi a discount as well as Hatori and Mayuko, the rest well had to pay the hard way.

Ryo was doing his tie with his father. They were already dressed and all, only Kyoko and his mother were in their room doing their dresses and putting make-up on and all that girly stuff. When he finished Kyo checked his watch.

"Hey Dad? Where is this Ball? Is it somewhere here?" Ryo asked.

"Nope, about a mile away," Kyo replied.

"Daddy look!" Kyoko then appeared from out of the room in a bright turquoise dress.

There was a silver strapping below her chest with a ribbon. Her hair was put into curls and she really did look like a princess with her flowing dress.

"You look lovely," Kyo smiled as she hugged him.

"Wow Ryo, you look different, I'm so used to seeing you with really messy hair!" Kyoko giggled.

Yup, he combed down his hair neatly.

"Ok let's get going then, we don't want to be late," Tohru said as she came out in her light green dress.

...

Yuri sat with his father in his father's room while they watched his mother put on her make-up.

"Machi" Yuki said as he checked his watch.

"Don't worry I'll be done in a second," she said applying her eye-shadow.

She added her lip-stick on then turned around.

"Alright, so how do I look?" She said smiling.

"Amazing," Yuki replied.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you guys, Kakeru's coming as well," she said taking her purse.

Yuki stopped dead. "He's what?" he squeaked.

"You mean that noisy guy?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah your uncle Kakeru, come on Yuki, don't be so down," Machi said as she pecked him on his lips. "Anyways let's get going, or we're going to be late!"

Yuri stared at his father.

"Well, I can stand him, but I don't know about you." Yuki said looking at his pale son.

...

Haru was driving through the road with his family on the way to this Ball of theirs. The road was empty if you can believe it. Not a single car in sight. It was the highway and it was empty. "Hey Dad, Look it's Uncle Kyo!" Muro piped as he looked out the window.

Rin moved to get a better look. It sure was Kyo driving. Haru smirked and pulled down his window. He gestured for Tohru to pull hers down as well. The Kyo came into sight.

"Race you!"

"You're on!" Kyo dared and they sped like madmen.

"Go Dad! He's passing you! Faster!" Ryo said as they were speeding.

Kyoko was laughing as well as encouraging. Tohru on the other hand was panicking.

"Kyo I don't think this is a good idea!" She said in a terrified voice.

...

"Come on dad! You're doing great!" Muro cheered on.

"He is so going to lose!" Viola joined in.

"Haru this is mad! We' might crash if you go on faster!" Rin said.

"Rin, this car was made for speed." He said carelessly as he went faster.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Rin shrugged recklessly.

...

At the end Haru came first, since well he was used to speeding down the roads. Boy did he enjoy shoving it in Kyo's angry face.

"The way you two acted was careless, you could've killed yourselves," a calm voice made Kyo jump 3 feet in the air.

"Damn it you damn rat! Where the hell did you come from!" Kyo demanded.

"Out of the car door, that would've been obvious to anyone with an undamaged brain," Yuki answered.

Yuri joined Viola and Ryo in their conversation and Machi went off with the ladies. Katsuo joined Kyoko as they started to talk about their father's race as well as making funny comments.

"You look stunning," Yuri complimented friendly.

"Thanks, you two don't look bad yourselves, I like your hair, it's more neat," Viola pointed at Ryo.

"Why does everyone say that?" Ryo growled.

Of course the 2 boy were wearing suits with their ties, Aiko was wearing a very nice golden dress. Machi had a shiny navy blue dress on and Rin being Rin wore a black dress.

"Off we go."

...

The three entered followed their parents to where a big fancy wooden door was open revealing a butler who took down the names. Slowly they got in and walked through a hallway which was trailed with a nice, silky red carpet. It lead to yet another door and then the butler opened it and they were in the Ballroom. It was a huge, huge room filled with people who were all related to the Sohma's or were Sohma's themselves.

It was filled with men and women and butlers were zooming about carrying trays and serving the people.

"Wow"

"So these are all the Sohma's" Yuri said as he started at the crystal ceiling.

"It's amazing," Viola sighed.

"It sure is a big family, I never knew I was related to such a well humongous family," Ryo said.

They carried their way behind their parents staring all over the place. It had huge chandeliers of many shapes and sizes and the biggest was somewhere at the midst of the Ballroom. It had roses and fancy vases and a lot of things that would catch your eyes. They went up the stairs to a place that was peering down that you could lean over and watch the entire place. It was a floor which was fit for 'their' part of the family.

They saw a table which only had their cousins sitting on.

"I think we should go there," Muro pointed.

"Aki!" Kyoko waved as she left to Aki with Muro.

Not all of them were there. Only Takaro and Tsugo were there talking to Zora, who looked radiant and stunning in her silver dress, David was there as well who sat next to Zora and was joining their conversation.

Aki was in a nice red dress, Takaro and Tsugo like the rest of the boys had ties on, they both had blue ties and David, well... he had a yellow tie with bunny faces on. Boy did the suit not match him. "Hi Lisa!" David jumped off his seat and headed to where Lisa was with her parents. She looked adorable in a little pink dress with flowers in her brown hair. She looked like a little doll that came to life. Kisa bent down and hugged David as well as Hiro whom Adrian jumped on. "C'mon I got something ready for us!" He said as he dragged Lisa away. "Don't worry Uncle Hiro; we'll be as good as good!"

"My daughter sure as heck will be but you" he sighed.

"Come on Hiro, there's Haru and Rin," Kisa said walking on, her golden dress flowing behind her.

Then Shun arrived to Zora's joy. His tie was dark green matching his eyes and hair.

"There you are Ha'ri! Mayu! And of course! Shunny!" Ayame said as he walked towards them.

"Hello Ayame," Mayu replied. "Hey Mine!" she then walked over to Ayame's wife.

"Now look at this bright young man, he reminds me of you when you were his age Ha'ri, his is fit to be my daughters groom!" Ayame laughed.

Takaro had the chance to nudge Shun and tease him about it. Shun who was beet-red and Zora was rosy pink.

"Ayame I don't think-" Hatori started but was interrupted by Shigure who got the chance to join in.

"And there's Shunny-bunny! Or should I say, Shunny-Seahorse!" Shigure said.

Hatori gave him a mutinous glare that made Shigure giggle uneasily.

"Well, well Gure! Now Shunny, be a gentleman and ask my flower here to dance!" Ayame suggested dramatically.

"What?!" Shun looked hopefully at his father.

"Ayame, leave them on there own, it's not proper to go and barge in on them making them feel uncomfortable-" Hatori started.

"Nonsense Ha'ri!" Shigure smiled.

"Exactly! Now go ahead and blossom the feeling trapped in your oh so desired hearts! Go ahead and burst full the emotions of passion towards each other! Allow the romantically fantasy to be given a chance to act on its ways! So do not rend your desires of each others need but bend them to a start for your support towards the other!!" he said dramatically.

Zora looked beet-red this time at her father's outburst and seemed to understand what he meant, but Shun, he looked as blank as his father.

"And your point is" Hatori asked.

"Have her hand and joist her to a swing and sway!" he smiled.

Shigure nodded in agreement. Takaro winked at Shun and sniggered at him pointing. Tsugo looked as though there were monsters that were going to eat him any second now.

"Go on! Go on! Don't be shy!" he encouraged.

"Ayame-" Hatori started again.

But Ayame already shooed the 2 reluctant teenagers downstairs to where the people were dancing.

"Love is truly in the air!" Shigure sighed.

"More like a reluctant one," Hatori sighed as he watched his son go.

...

"I pity that boy, you know," Kyo told Haru.

"You're not the only one," Haru replied.

...

"Let's stand here maybe they won't notice," Shun said as they reached the end of the stairs.

"I don't see you dancing! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ayame said as his head peeped out of that level.

"I guess daddy will notice," Zora bit her lip.

Shun reluctantly took Zora to the dance floor.

"I hate dancing," he muttered.

...

** that was chapter 13- Chapter 14 will be the BALL II, so stay tune for more! And don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 14 The Ball II

** Chapter 14- The Ball II**

**A/N: All the way to chapter 14- wow! thnx for your reviews and review me more! Hope you like chapter 14! **

"Come on Lisa! This way! This way!" David said energetically as he pulled Lisa along with him.

Lisa was exploring the place with him, it was a lot of fun! Many of the people called them cute and all, and most of them looked at David's strange tie.

"Look! There's Uncle Shigure!" David pointed.

"I think he's going to our des-trin-astion?" Lisa said looking unsure.

Yup! They were trying so hard to enter the chocolate booth but no luck, it was jammed with people.

"Come on! He can help us!" David said as they rushed towards him.

"Hello there! And what are you two doing here! Exploring I presume?" Shigure said.

The whole house was used to the fact that David and Lisa were always exploring and making up adventures.

"Great Grampa Shigure, we've been trying to go to the chocolate booth but"

"It's blocked! And they're all trapping us and not letting us achieve our goal! They want to carry the evil clutches of evil!" David explained.

"Quite an adventure! But not to worry! I, Great Grampa Shigure the knight shall help you!" Shigure said in the same tone as David.

He went ahead of them and then came back with 2 colourful sacks of Chocolate.

"Enjoy!"

"Yay!" the two ran off.

"Such cute little kids," Shigure said.

He then looked ahead and saw his daughter looking around with Muro. He smiled.

_break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break _

Shun was beet-red through the whole dance that he could barely look at her. It was embarrassing enough that he had to hold her waist and twirl her around and she being close! Sheesh they were only friends! Zora had a pink face as she looked so embarrassed. When the dance ended they both sighed and exchanged smiles of relief that the torment was at an end.

"Beautifully done! Beautifully!" Ayame praised wiping an imaginary tear off his face.

"Awww you looked like well I can't say lovers you both looked red, let's say how about strawberry jam? Ha!" Takaro went on with his fake thoughts.

He was trying to tease them but made no effort as he chuckled every time he said something.

_break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break _

Ryo sat with Riku and Aiko as usual. He then saw his father with his Uncle Yuki and Haru; they were talking to this man who had grey hair in a low ponytail.

Haru gestured them to come to them. Viola looked at them then walked with them tailing after her.

"Ah, and I see that this is Ryo, he surely has grown a lot since the last time I saw him," The man smiled. "He looks like you a lot, outside and inside from what I hear from Tohru," The man said.

He extended his hand towards Ryo.

"I don't think you remember me, I am Kazuma Sohma, Kyo's father, well adoptive father really," he introduced.

Ryo shook his hand uneasily.

"And you're Yuri, the exact picture of Yuki I see," He said as he shook Yuri's hand.

"And this charming young girl must be Viola, a look alike of Rin, well Hatsuharu, at least you have Muro to carry you on," He said as he shook Viola's hand.

"You met Muro already?" Viola asked.

"Oh yes, he was quite attached to me, I offered to teach him martial arts," Kazuma said.

"Y-you teach martial arts?" Yuri asked unbelievably.

"Arent you a bit too old to teach, I mean don't you sprain your self or something, you know," Ryo asked.

"Well it takes Master more that a sprain to stop him," Kyo said.

So this was their martial arts teacher, the one who made them strong I guess, and helped their father's do their cool moves.

"If you're interested, I could teach you as well," Kazuma offered.

The 2 boys burst into words of them wanting to do it, Viola declined and said that she already had boots and a strong kick, something she inherited from her mother.

_break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break _

"Oh Tohru, Kyoko is you in the full, she will make you proud," Saki said in her misty voice as she finished hugging Kyoko. "Ryo's there with Kazuma, you can meet him later," Tohru said as she looked at her son.

"Hey Hana!" Arisa then came over with a boy who looked exactly like Kureno but with a mischievous smile crossing his lips. "This is my one and only Takaro," She said.

Hana looked at Arisa happily and then hugged Takaru as well. He returned her hug with one arm. When she let go she looked at him. "I remember when you were little you used to cry when you saw me," Saki said.

"Me cry? No way! I'm not that much of a pansy you know, I just cry on rare occasions, actaully- i barely cry," Takaro said.

Saki just gave one of her infamous chuckles.

_break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break _

Yuri and Ryo got used to this man Kazuma, and took a liking to him right away that they fluently talked to him with their uncles as though they knew him a long time ago.

Viola went off to her mother and her uncle Hiro and Momiji and her aunt Kisa and Machi.

RYuri talked as well as listened then the voice came that made he and his father's blood freeze.

"YUN-YUN! RI-RI! MACHI!" the voice came.

Then, Kakeru came up the stairs and Machi hugged him. After that he headed off to him and Yuki.

'Master!" he said as he bowed to Kazuma with his quirky grin.

"Ri-Ri! Great to see you! Yun-Yun! You look smart, as always," He said.

"Hello Kakeru, w-where's Komaki and Risa and Rika?" Yuki asked.

"Right there! Didntcha miss me! Hello Ru-Ru! I see your as happy as always- goo thing your mad husband isn't here to tell me off! Ha!" He pointed at Komaki, his wife, who was chatting to Machi and behind her 2 girls were standing, presumably his daughters.

However Kyo was right behind him being held by a very calm Haru. Risa and Rika were his daughters, they were both wearing the same dresses. It was a violet dress which reached below their knees. The taller girl had long black hair which reached her waist, and the shorter girl had short brown hair which reached her shoulders.

"Risa! Rika!" he called them.

The 2 girls timidly walked towards Kakeru.

"Ri-Ri, this is Rika," he said pointing at the taller girl. "she's a year older than you, and this is Risa," he said pointing at the shorter girl who was about his height. "And she's a year younger than you, come on guys, say hello to your cousin, Yuri," he said.

The both blushed and Yuri watched in amazement.

"Come on guys, this is Uncle Yun-Yun's son and Auntie Machi's," He encouraged.

Rika came first and kissed him on both cheeks then Risa came second and kissed him on both cheeks as well. They then both turned away and headed for their mother and Machi.

Yuri felt his cheeks burn. Kakeru looked at him and said, "They were taught the French way." He explained.

Yuri nodded still surprised. Kakeru already turned away seeing Shigure calling him 'shiggy' and holding his back like a little todler.

_break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break _

"Hey Yuri! Ryo come on!" Shena called with Kyoko.

The 2 boys took off and went to the 2 girls.

'What?" Ryo asked irritated.

"What time is it?" Shina asked.

Yuri looked at his watch. "10:30 pm, why?"

"Our foster parents are coming!" Kyoko cheered.

"What? When?" Ryo asked hastily.

"At 11:00!" Shena completed.

Yuri smiled and Ryo had a blank face. His mind was blank. He didn't know what to think.

_break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break break _

Muro and Aki walked around the hall gazing and chatting to one another. Aki then gazed ahead of them and saw 2 people who looked unsure of where they were and what to do.

"Mommy, daddy," she whispered.

Muro looked at her completely baffled.

"My foster parents!" she said gleefully. "sorry, I have to go," she said then took off running leaving a very confused Muro.

Aki happily ran to her foster parents, she loved her real parents but, they were the ones who raised her like their own daughter. The woman looked at Aki.

"Aki!" she said as he embraced her. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Aki held on to her foster mother, and then hugged her foster father.

"I missed you too," she said.

"You look beautiful Aki! Where'd you get your dress from?" her foster mother asked.

"My Uncle made it!" she said happily.

"Your uncle did what?" her foster father nearly choked.

"Come on! Let me show you my real mummy daddy," she said excitedly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
**A/N: i hope you liked this! keep reviewing people and stay tune for chapter 15- THE BALL II-FOSTER PARENTS!(it's the last chapter of the BALL- not the story though) please review! -**


	16. Chapter 15 The Ball III

** Chapter 15- The Ball III- Foster Parents******

A/N: All the way to chapter 15- and you guessed right Ravata110d- Fosties here they come!!

"Mama! Mama look! It's my foster parents! Look!" Lisa said as she tagged on her mother's arm. "huh?" Kisa looked ahead to where her daughter was pointing.

A woman with red hair and was wearing a simple black dress with a man next to her who was presumably her husband.

"Them? Those are your foster parents?" Hiro said arrogantly.

"Hiro," Kisa said as she nudged her husband.

"What?" he asked.

"Hiro, don't-don't swat thinks, you know Lisa, she'll get hurt, Hiro, please don't boast," Kisa pleaded gently.

Hiro looked at her for a moment, then back to his daughter, who was smiling as she watched her foster parents. Hiro frowned at the sight and felt rage burn in him for some reason.

"Alright," he sighed.

Kisa held on to his arm and Lisa led them to her foster parents.

"Lisa!" the red haired woman said as she hugged Lisa as well as the foster father.

Hiro winced in annoyance. 'Don't act like a fool, stay calm,' he thought clenching his hand in a tight fist trying to cool down.

It seemed as though he and Kisa didn't exist.

He cleared his throat loudly and deliberately. They looked up at his annoyed face and Kisa's pale one.

'Please don't get angry, please,' she thought.

"oh, I'm so, so sorry, forgive us for our rudeness, it's been too long for us not to see Lisa, here," The woman said.

Hiro forced a smile and Kisa just smiled lightly.

"I'm Michele Garner," She said extending a hand.

"Robert Garner," the man said extending a hand as well.

"Hiro Sohma, and Kisa Sohma," Hiro replied shaking their hands as well.

Kisa's grip on his hand tightened.

'Great, just great" he thought as he stared at the 2 faces of the people who raised his only child. Boy did he want to blow up, but what stopped him was the innocent girl smiling at him.

_break_

"Oh, Viola is an adorable girl, she was no trouble at all, I never thought that I'd be graced with a girl this bright," Elisa Macher told Rin.

"I'm sure she was," Rin said uneasy through her gritted teeth.

She was never that good at getting along with people. Haru went off to see Muro's foster parents. "She's a real beauty both in and out, we were proud to have raised her, we miss her severely," Her husband said.

Viola just smiled as she watched her mother talk to her fosters. She knew her mother wasn't getting along with them that well, but, at least they're together.

_Break_

Takaro led his parents to his fosters. Arisa first saw them then burst out the question which was quite unusual.

"So you're the 2 lions that raised my cub! You made him a warrior, and here I was scared he was sent to some freakish family with a whole bunch of rules!" Arisa said cheerfully.

"Excuse me, I don't understand what you mean?" Reese asked.

"I heard all the fights he got into! They were amazing!" Arisa said.

"You're proud of his misbehavior?" Jack chocked.

"Misbehavior?! That's nothing! You should see me in the days of my gang! I already passed Marijuana through 5th grade!" Arisa said as though it was a normal everyday thing.

The fosters looked surprised.

"At least we know where he gets his sides from!" Kureno laughed.

"See mum, and you say that I'm a naughty boy, my mum was a hardcore delinquent, her days were amazing," Takaro whispered to his foster more who looked like she was about to faint.

The mother was a gangster the father didn't mind at all and the son was exactly like them, a bit of a gangster as well as laid back! Some family

_Break_

Tohru got on with her children's foster parents easily, the ladies just kept chatting to one another as though they knew each other for years. Ryo lost interest in the chatting they had, and his dad and foster dad didn't really talk much. Overall, at least he had Kyoko who kept him company.

_Break_ Muro's fosters were surprised not by the way his dad looked, since they lived with him who was a younger version of Haru, but the way he talked, it was as though Muro was his brother, not his son!

_Break_ Ritsu and Mitchan were alright with Tsugo's fosters, since they were used to living with an apologizing child, they understood the 2 very easily and got along friendly.

_Break_ "Mr. Sohma, we are glad to meet you! We have taken excellent care of son, we assure you that!" Edward Lyford, Yuri's foster father said hastily as he shook Yuki's hand.

Yuki looked as surprised as his son, and just nodded and smiled, Machi though, didnt look surprised at all as she shook Amanda Lyford's hand.

Yuri was surprised since he never saw his parents act like this, they were always these high people who looked down on others, now, they were the one's who were-not so high anymore.

"They never expected their adoptive son coming from an important family, especially you," Machi whispered in explanation.

Yuki nodded his head absent mindedly as he continued to stare in blankness at Mr. Lyford's eager face.

_Break_ David got more energetic if that was possible, but both his fosters and real parents enjoyed each other as though they were friends. Shena's fosters were alright as well, Ken and her foster father were now quietly talking about the ministry and politics while Kagura had and enjoyable laugh with her foster mother, Shena also joined those conversations as she laughed along with them.

_Break_ "It is where the time of Romantic Fantasy may observe between the edges to find out how true the heart belongs! Therefore it shall be an honour to have you of all people around here," Ayame said.

Mine giggled and nodded as well while Zora smiled.

Her fosters and Ella looked as blank as can be.

"Ummm Excuse me but what exactly is this romantic fantasy?" Her foster father said. "Zora used to talk about that a lot but we thought it was- well nonsense- when you say it as well, well" her foster mother started.

"Nonsense? Romantic Fantasy is the most valuble thing that runs through our veins, not a single person in history does not have the power to feel the way the heart can change into many things. New discoveries can be made as things born into the new!" Ayame replied in his dramatic voice. "It's really simple if you look at it logically, just the way Ayame described it!" Mine chirped. They continued to look blank.

"Hey, Mrs. Zora's Real Mum, can I stay over! Please! Please with a cherry on top!" Ella piped up.

"Well there will be more than a cherry!" Mine laughed.

"Ella no," Elladora said (foster mum) said as she patted her daughter's shoulder." We don't mean to bother you and the family." She explained forcing a smile.

Zora knew that wasn't the case, her fosters were let's say more than surprised of what they expected Zora's parents to be like. They were a bit frightened by their weirdness.

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all! We have 2 other kids her age thats she can gat along with! We'll welcome her like our own! She can even visit our shop!" Mine smiled.

"Of course! She'll be a great model to see what may happen to those little things, hmmm Mine?" Ayame winked.

Mine nodded, Zora smiled happily, Ella cheered and her fosters looked horrified.

_break_

Mayuko got along well with Shun's foster mother, they didn't really chat and all, they exchanged happy words and all. Hatori and Shun's foster father, well just bid their hello's and stayed quiet while Shun took the pleasure talking to his own father. He never was close to his foster father, no he was never, not even a bit

_break_ Then after that everything went smoothly. Zora introduced Ella to David and Lisa and they liked her right away and, normally they left to an adventure. Takaro and Tsugo were walking around with Shun and Zora, constantly hitting teasing comments, well Takaro did that and getting frequent Whaps! on his head, by Shun of course.

Aki and Muro went of with Kyoko and Shena and they were going around the place. Ryo, Yuri and Viola were finding places that they weren't suppose to be in, and they even got in trouble. Up until Haru came and sorted it out. But, he was as bad as they were.

"There's a room down the aisle, on your left, I guess it controls the fountains, go check it out if you're interested," he winked and walked away.

They exchanged smirks and headed off.

It was fun! Even though they went back home around 3:30 in the morning. Even Kakeru got tired and didn't talk which was surprising. The ride home was really tiring as well, well for the adults really since they drove and kept awake while the youngsters all slept, Even Shun was laying on the back seat asleep like a little 6 year old. Takaro laid down snoring so loud as well as Arisa who had her head lolling onto her shoulder half-asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

** hope you like that- stay tune for chapter 16- Dreams yawn i'm tired... please review! **


	17. Chapter 16 Dreams

** Chapter 16- Dreams**

**A/N: Wow i haven't updated in a long time... School's been keeping me with all the revision for the upcoming exams... Wish me luck!! anyways the moment we've all been waiting for- DREAMS!! **

Aki had herself huddled in her covers warmly. She didn't really remember where she was last, all she did remember was that she was walking into the car going back home with her father and mother, she must've slept and her dad carry her to her bed. She sighed in her sleep unconsciously. Then there was a light going on the back of her head. It was bright peachy yellow almost off-white. She felt as though she was following it, tracing it wanting it. Then the light got dimmer and dimmer that it showed a silhouette. It was his side, she could see his face looking upwards as though he was talking to someone.

'Who was it?' she thought in her dream.

They were talking he was talking she could hear the echo. It got clearer, and clearer and clearer- it was Uncle Hiro! But much younger, about 12 maybe

"I do love Kisa" his voice echoed all over the place. "I do love Kisa" he repeated as Kisa's name kept echoing.

It changed she saw him but his voice wasn't coming from him it seemed as though it came around him. They were all jumbled sentences as though taken from the past

"Trying to free you from it"

"From herself, you"

"My fault she was hurt my fault"

"He pushed her out the window- second floor"

"Sworn to secrecy, I couldn't say anything"

"Akito Akito He, Akito pushed Rin out the window"

"He, Akito pushed Rin out the window second floor."

"It was my fault Akito slapped her to a wall He gave her injuries that won't cure for 2 weeks, to Kisa he, Akito"

'Why was he saying 'he' Akito not 'she'? I mean, she's a woman, she has to be, she's her mother. Then it changed to a memory, a horrible memory

Her mother, dressed as a man was shouting incoherent things to a frightened Hiro that she firmly scratched him on the face. Akito pinned him to the wall from his throat and roared.

"Dont you dare say this to anyone! Anyone understand! Or that foul girl will pay your price's! She will pay your prices! You don't want to see dear Kisa bleeding from your doing! Say a word and I'll plough out both of your eyes! I'll make you pay! Swear it!" Akito screamed, she, her mother looked terrible, she looked angry and scary!

"I swear I swear" Hiro trembled.

He was fiercely pushed out the way and slammed onto the floor, his lip bleeding as well as his scratched cheek.

"Rin Kisa" he had his head buried into his hands.

_break_

She saw picture's horrible ones that surrounded her Uncle Hiro, he was slammed to the wall being screamed at by her man-looking mother. He was slapped so hard he was thrown to the wall, a nose-bleed erupting wildly. His eyes full of fear. Then he cried as he hugged his mother "Curse Curse for years ended"

"This is Hiro Sohma Cursed by the Ram"

Then rapidly Hiro's eyes haunted her face that she jolted up sweating all over she panted wildly her eyes searching the room as though someone was there.

Aki dug her face in her hands. Why? Why did she dream about her Uncle Hiro? Why? Her mother- no it wasn't true-no, she won't believe it- it was just a dream wasn't it? Tears fell off her brim eyes and poured across her face. She didn't know what to think! She didn't know what to do!

_break_ School was off that morning, but surprisingly everyone was up earlier than expected. It was about 10 am that was pretty early really. But everyone looked as though they were petrified or something. Riku had slight black holes around his eyes and Shun's left eye was burning red. Takaro had a pale face as well. Muro looked just like his sister, as though they were broken. The rest looked as awful as each other.

David and Lisa were too tired to carry on, that they were asleep on the couch cuddled up between pillows. Zora found a blanket that covered them up. That was around 1 pm. The place was really quiet, that Ryo and Yuri weren't fighting, Takaro wasn't teasing anyone and wasn't up to mischief, Zora wasn't that lively. Their parents asked them what was wrong but none of them wanted to say what happened.

Especially Aki, as Akito walked her to her parent's room. She caught a glimpse of Hiro carrying Lisa to her room with Kisa who looked worried.

"This is Hiro Sohma Cursed by the Ram"

"He, Akito slapped Kisa to the wall"

His child voice repeated. She shuddered all over that her finger tips were shaking. "What's wrong? The whole house seems down and so do you? What is it?" Akito asked her daughter.

Akito pushed open her door and walked down the small corridor. It seemed as though it was a small apartment with a bedroom and bathroom, pantry and a small living room. They entered the bedroom where Shigure was on a desk writing something.

"Hello!" he sang.

Aki forced a smile, Shigure caught the forcedness and asked her if something was bothering. Akito held her tight until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I- had a dream" Aki said quietly.

"Aw don't let a dream drift you away to sadness! What will be will be and what won't-" "About Uncle Hiro" she said quietly.

"Did he scream at you that made you have a dream about him? Did he do something?" Akito asked looking quite cross.

"No, Never!" Aki replied.

Hiro did see unbelievably hot tempered like Kyo but he just shouted at the adults, not the kids, especially his own daughter, boy did he never show Lisa his angry side which all their parents see who can blame him, their parents were mischievous alright!

"He said something about" Aki started.

She then looked at her parents curious yet worried eyes. She breathed in wholly and then continued.

"He said something about a curse, and he kept mentioning that Mum was a man, he kept saying he, and that you pushed Auntie Rin out the window and Auntie Kisa got slammed to the wal-" Aki didn't know where this was coming from but her mouth took control over her.

After every word her parents looked more horrorstricken, up until Akito broke down into heavy tears. Shigure put an arm around her hugged her as she cried. Aki stared in bewilderment. Why was her mother crying? I mean it was just a dream wasn't it? It isn't true of course.

"Aki, if you want to go outside you can, let your mother rest, alright?" Shigure asked softly as he patted Akito's back.

_break_

Oh no Aki wasn't surprised, she was shocked that her mother would cry from a stupid dream she had about her Uncle! I mean it can't be true? The only way to find out was to ask him. But how? She couldn't even talk that much to her Uncle's or Aunts without blushing or something. She was shy, a lot maybe.

But what happens if he thinks she's just being stupid or something! Or maybe he calls her childish for believing a dream! Or-

"Hey Kid, what's wrong?" Hiro asked as he almost passed her.

Aki stared at him for a moment then she breathed in. She made her choice

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
**A/N There we go- Dreams!! Hope you liked it- and you know what this all means don't you- The Curse is BACK! but hey-- it might not be, they might find a solution to ending it before it even starts... well just keep reading- so stay tune for Chaptr 17- QUESTIONS! pls review **


	18. Chapter 17 Question

** Chapter 17- Question**

**A/N: wow i haven't updated in a long long time.. i think, anyways-pls enjoy and thnx for reviewing me!! **

Aki looked intently at her Uncle trying to find the right words and not to boast out like she did to her mother.

"I- Uncle Hiro I- I had a dream" she said carefully almost chocking from her own voice.

Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"A-About You," she said gulping.

Hiro looked a bit shocked as he raised both his eyebrows and had surprise written all over his face. "Me?"

"Uh-huh, and you were- you were younger- I mean about 12 or something And- and you were talking"

"Talking?"

"Well not really talking, you're voice came from around you You were saying things. You- you said things like, I dunno," Aki mentally kicked herself!

"What do you mean you don't know? Take it easy kid, breathe, it's not like I'm gonna eat you," he said.

"Ok, UmmmSomeone introduced you but in a way he said 'This is Hiro Sohma The Ram," Aki looked up at Hiro.

His eyes were wide with fright. "The Ram?"

He then looked away panic on his face.

Aki continued though. "You said 'Akito, he pushed Rin out the window"

Hiro stared at her like she was nuts.

"he, slammed Kisa to the wall and then I saw something like a memory, my mum, she was a-a man, she slammed you to the wall and swore you to secrecy about something, about pushing Auntie Rin out the window and to not tell anyone, because if you did Akito, my mum, would harm Auntie Kisa"

Hiro looked panicked no more than panicked traumatized, shaken, surprised, shocked!

"It's just a dream right? I mean my mum isn't a man! She would n-never do that to anyone! Why would she harm Auntie Kisa and Rin, and and-"

"it's not true," Hiro said in a soft trembling voice. " It's just a dream, don't let it bother you" "But- but Ram, why did it say that you were a ra-"

"It's just a dream! Ignore it!" he almost yelled but his voice was a bit shaken.

Aki stared at him with tears in her eyes "But I don't understand" her voice chocked with tears.

"Just a dream, not true just not, not all dreams are true-" Hiro said.

"But some are," Muro turned from behind the wall.

Aki looked at him as well as Hiro.

"Muro?" Aki barely believed it.

Hiro looked like he was expecting something and Muro knew that too, but he casually continued.

"I dreamt about my dad, someone said he was the Ox for some reason," Muro said quietly.

Hiro stared at him in horror but Muro took no notice and continued.

"I saw him with Aunt Akito, shouting, she pushed my mum out the window," Muro had his eyes wide with blazing anger he tried to hide, but no use, his brown eyes blazed grey.

"No! She would never do that! No-" Aki cried tears fell from her eyes fiercely.

"That's what I saw!" Muro shouted back angrily. " She pushed my mum out the window because she loved my father! She locked her in a room and chopped off her hair! She tried to kill my mother! She tried to kill Uncle Yuki! She locked him in a black room for years! She made him go mad!" Muro shouted so angrily that Aki began to cry wildly that her knees gave off and she fell on the floor.

Hiro didn't know what to do, calm Muro down, or comfort Aki. But Muro wasn't done, oh no he wasn't.

"That's not all! She slammed Aunti Kisa to the wall because Uncle Hiro loved her, she-"

"Shut up!" Hiro yelled.

He had enough. Aki was digging her head into her hands sobbing, Muro glared at Hiro.

"Muro leave." He said simply.

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth! You know that happened! You know too she dressed like a man her whole life! She tried to kill-" Muro shouted back but

SLAP!!

Hiro couldn't believe what he saw. Aki, the ever timid Aki, so behaved, so polite, so quiet who wouldn't dare harm anyone just slapped Muro, her best friend, she just slapped him.

Muro grey eyes faded to his normal brown. He still looked shocked, his face was burning red and Aki glared at him.

Hiro didn't know what to do, they were talking about the Zodiac, this meant trouble, Aki turned her faze and just did something not expected

Muro looked right back at her anger and humiliation blazing in his dark brown eyes. Aki than gasped. She looked at her hand then back at Muro.

"No, Muro-" Aki said but Muro stormed away.

Aki looked horrified as well as tear-stricken. She glanced back at Hiro.

Hiro walked towards her slowly not knowing what to say. He then hesitantly put his hand on her shivering shoulder. But before he could say anything she spoke in a tiny, quivering voice.

"I-it's true is-nt' it?" she said.

"It depends on what you have to make of it, listen, whatever they tell you, ignore them, they'll snap out of it ok, go see Zora and Shun, they wont boast like the rest," Hiro said then he turned to leave.

"B-but, did it really happen?" Aki asked not looking at him.

Hiro looked at her then he walked away sighing. He had to tell them. He had to.

_break_

'Go to Zora and Shun, they won't boast like the rest,' Hiro's voice drifted into her head.

Didn't it mean that he already knew that they would have those dreams as well, of her mother being a man and doing horrible things? Zora and Shun were good enough she guessed. She's never been around them much, only a few times. Actually she was mostly around Muro and Kyoko and Shena. Tsugo was too scary for her his apologies terrified her, Takaro would tease her a lot, she barely caught up with David and Lisa since they were all over the place. She got a long well with Violao, Ryo and Yuri, since Muro and Kyoko are siblings with either Ryo or Aiko. She was closest to Yuri. He was the quietest of them and he understood her well being the only child and all. She didn't feel like going to them, they might be just as upset as Muro. He was her best friend and he got mad, what would they do?

The she heard voices coming from the study room. Were they Zora and Shun? The door was ajar so she walked up to it and peeped her eye out to get a better look. Zora was sitting up straight listening to what Shun was saying.He was leaning on his hand his left eye still burning red. "-his left eye, he can barely see from it, she threw a vase at him when he -" Shun was saying.

Zora's golden green eye caught her black-grey ones. She cleared her throat lightly and Shun stopped and sat up straight.

"Hey Aki," Zora said in a cheery voice.

"Mind if I come in?" she said in a tiny voice.

"No really come in!" Zora smiled.

Shun rubbed his left eye and smiled at her. Aki got in and pulled a chair and sat. She saw that they were studying. There was a pile of opened books in front of them and papers messily about. Her heart beat in fear, what if they ask her about a dream or something.

"You look troubled, something wrong?" Zora asked.

Aki zipped into reality and saw Zora's concerned face and Shun's unreadable one. It was like he wanted to ask something but he looked worried for her. His left eye was really out of place around his green pupil and hair and pale skin.

Aki shook her head in a lie.

"Where's Muro?" Shun asked.

"I-I don't know," she said barely a whisper.

Shun flicked through some physics book and then said without even looking at her.

"So Aki, have you been having any dreams lately?" he asked as though it was a very normal question.

"Shun, no-" Zora started. "Did you?" Shun took no notice of Zora.

"N-No, not really why? Have you??" Aki lied.

She wanted to skip this subject. Why did this have to happen?!

Shun looked at her and shrugged and flipped his book close with a loud SPLANK!

He smiled at her warmly, "Good."

"So Aki, want to play outside!" Zora said as she grabbed Aki's hand.

"O-Ok," Aki said.

"Shunny, You Coming? We'll all play a game how about that!" Zora said exitedly.

"I'll pack up, I'll join you later," Shun said.

Zora shrugged and energetically pulled Aki with her out to the gardens.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
** it truly has been a long time since my last update and- where on earth is Kyki? I mean, this is the first, well the last chapter was the first time she never reviewed me! I expect 2 from now onpout, on a happier note! REview! i might not review so often because of my exams so.. keep in touch! oh and stay tune for chapter 18- TAKARO'S NIGHT!! (believe me it is interestingwink) **


	19. Chapter 18 Takaro's night

** Chapter 18- Takaro's night**

**A/N: ok, i know i said that the last chap was going to be my last in a few weeks but my exams starts on- well a few days so i would like to enjoy surprise reviews when i finish my term! enjoy this chap!. **

Takaro couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. After what happened last night when he was asleep, he was scared he would dream about it again. That horrible, terrible picture in his mind fresh. Akito, his own aunt, who looked like a man stabbed his father on his lower back almost killing him. He knew this was true, how could it not be? Why would he have such a terrifying dream if it wasn't true. Takaro sat up from his bed. He reached over to his bedside table and took a bottle. He opened it and stuck it to his mouth only to find it empty.

"Great, no water," he muttered.

He was thirsty and not sleepy. He stood up and took his bottle with him. He walked out his room and looked at the corridor of doors. Those were their doors. He looked at one somewhere on the right.

'I wonder if she's awake, man if Shun knew he'd shove it down my face,' he smiled.

He then walked on. There was a pantry near by. Somewhere near some room. He walked on until he heard voices. They were loud ones really. He went on and followed the sounds. As he stepped ahead it got louder and clearer. But not clear enough for him to understand. There was a room. Right in front of him. The door was shut. He walked closely and stuck his ear to the door. Then he peeped his eye through the key hole. Everything was messy so he stuck his ear back to the door, then he quietly opened the door a bit to get a better look. There were all their parents talking over something.

"I told you she mentioned me being a Ram! I mean, how the hell does she know something like that!" Hiro yelled. "And then comes your son and starts yelling about you being the Ox and things that he shouldn't even know! Like when Rin got pushed! Or Kisa being slammed!" Hiro pointed at Haru who looked mutinous.

"They might just be a coincidence," Shigure sighed.

"Coincidence that Shun knows about Hatori having a blind left eye after what happened to Kana!" Mayuko shouted.

"I'm telling you Shigure he knows exactly how it happened in detail," Hatori spoke up.

"Maybe the house brings memories or something" Shigure tried to prove.

"How can it bring memories of things that happened to us and not to them, they have the memories of the curse that happened to us, the curse is reflecting-" Kureno started.

"No! It can't be! When it was removed it had to stay broken!" Tohru cried.

"Shena mentioned Ren," Kagura said quietly.

That simple statement made everyone quiet. Akito shivered from the name.

'Who the hell is Ren?' Takaro thought.

"Ren?" Rin spat that name with venomous hatred.

"She said many things actually about Shigure," Ken said looking at Shigure.

Ayame who was surprisingly quiet the whole time spoke.

"You mean to say that she saw all the things Gure did, then how did Ren appear?" Ayame asked.

"She saw you two fight, about Ren, about Kureno, The time Shigure slep-" Kagura started.

"No! Enough!" Akito shouted covering her ears. "Dont talk about that filthy whore!"

'Shigure did what? And what did his father have to do with it?' Takaro thought.

"Yuri saw through my memories, the time of the pitch black room, I heard him talking to Viola," Yuki said.

Haru and Rin looked at him intently.

"She told Yuri about Rin, being the Horse, but it's good she has some cut scenes of you instead of the whole story, then she would've seen it all, since you were the one trying to break the curse and all, Viola could've figured it out," Yuki replied.

Rin sighed in relief and anger. Haru's fist was shaking madly.

"Well isn't it obvious," Momiji said.

"What is?" Kyo growled.

"The curse isn't fully broken. The adoption was a waste! We adopted them so they can't be affected by the curse. We waited for eight years without our children in the hands of other strangers for nothing. The Zodiac curse is going to affect them like it came to us! The adoption was useless, we lost them for nothing. We were trying to keep them safe but they aren't! The bonds are going to join and the curse is going to be reborn!" Momiji shouted in frustration.

Takaro went limp, he understood now. The whole story, from why they were adopted and those weird dreams, he went limp that his bottle fell on the floor and the crash echoed everywhere. He ran.

** break scene**

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the door.

"Wasn't the door closed before?" Ritsu asked.

Arisa walked over and opened the door fully and saw the bottle on the floor. She picked it up and showed it to everyone. Then a black writing caught her eye. She read it then looked at Kureno fearfully. Kureno seemed to understand.

"Oh no, Takaro!"

**break scene**

Takaro ran. He ran back to his room. He ran then he stopped. He ran to Tsugo's which was next to his. He forgot to knock but he burst the door open. Tsugo almost screamed but Takaro held him and dragged him to Shun's room. He slammed Shun's room open.

"What the hell!" Shun shouted.

"Zora! Get Zora, I need to tell you guys something, please, just get her," Takaro breathed.

Shun knew this was no joke, he brought Zora with him a few moments later. She was rubbing her eyes when they entered the room. Then she gasped. Shun looked her way. Zora dashed from in front of him to Takaro and Shun went behind her. He was crying. Crying like a little child on Tsugo's shoulder.

Shun then felt a sharp pain in his head. He held his head then he saw something. Takaro's sobs reminded him of something.

There was a flash in his head then... he saw it.

_"Shun, what's adroption?" a 6 year old Zora asked._

"I don't know but I don't think it sounds good," 6 year old Shun said as he peered slightly in the room.

Zora started to weep.

"Don't cry, everything may become alright,"

"It may, it doesn't mean it will, everyone's angry, even mama and papa are sad, they said kids so-"

"Just forget it, it's too big for us, but it will be alright, ok?" Shun lied.

His dark green eyes trying to hide his tears as well.

They then heard a few loud sobs coming from around the corner. The two went to where that was. They then spotted two five year olds crying loudly. Takaro and Tsugo. Shun frowned. "you heard?" he asked as he took a seat next to Takaro.

He sadly nodded and continued crying.

Shun dug his head on his knees and quietly sobbed with the trio. 

The pain stopped and he was back to reality. Zora was patting Takaro's back. Shun kneeled down too Takaro.

"W-What happened?" Shun asked.

Takaro looked at him, he red-brown eyes burning.

"I"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Oooooh? what happens next? please review me on anything- try to get over 40 i guess- as a present for me for finishing school. Pretty please! well- good luck to y'all!(if you've got finals that is...)


	20. Chapter 19 Realisations

** Chapter 19- Realisations**

A/N: Whoa! Chapter 19! I FINISHED SCHOOL! WOHOO! NO MORE STUDYIING! my exams were tough but i passed with flying colours! thank god It must've been a long time since i last updated- you must've missed me...- nah ust kidding- bet you missed my updates. Oh well- i give you Chapter 19!! 

Takaro told them everything he heard and everything he knew and everything he realized. Tsugo was so shocked that he didn't say anything, Zora cried and Shun was as shocked as Tsugo.

"H-how could they k-keep s-something like t-that, w-when they know w-we're in f-for it," Zora choked.

Shun looked at her then glanced away not knowing what to think. He then looked at Takaro who kneeled limply staring at the floor.

"Y-you should get some sleep," Shun said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Takaro just looked at him.

"C'mon Takaro, I'll take you, c'mon," Tsugo said quietly.

You could tell he was trying to be a bit braver and he was trying not to apologize. Takaro smiled at him lightly.

"Thanks Tsu," he said.

He got up and slowly walked out the room with Tsugo.

"Well do we tell the others?" Zora said brokenly.

"No," Shun replied.

Zora looked at him aghast. "Why not? They have the right to know too. Shun, we're in this together," Zora said.

Shun met her gaze. "I'm I'm just worried, like for David and Lisa, how would they react if they knew they were cursed for eternity? Or Aki, everyone's blaming her while it's Aunt Akito's doing," Shun replied.

"That was the past Shun, Aunt Akito changed," Zora said.

"You can't change the past," Shun replied.

"Shun, why are you so rigid?" Zora held her voice not to shout at him. "You can't change the past but you can alter it by the present to get a better future, by your past results you can change it from your present to have something new! You can't have a future without the past. Why don't you get that?" She really wanted to shout at him that she didn't realise that she actually was.

Shun just glared back at her.

"Do you hate her?" Zora asked in a voice unlike hers.

"Aunt Akito? You want to know the truth I do," he replied firmly.

"We all make mistakes Shun," Zora said quietly.

"But that wasn't a mistake, she knew exactly what she was doing to them acting like some god or something," Shun said. "What made you change your mind? You agreed with me, out of all the things they said you heard and you agreed with me? What made you turn, heck even Takaro has an idea about her now!"

"I don't know, but she regrets it, you know she regrets it, she became a better person, she changed for the good of it, what's holding you? Why are you so stubborn that you don't want to believe!" Zora asked her temper raising.

"I'm confused alright! Confused of what to do and what's going to happen!" Shun replied his voice raising too.

"It may come, you heard what Takaro said, they thought it a coincidence but we all know that it wasn't, it may com-" Zora started.

"It may, it doesn't mean it will," Shun replied. **(1)**

Zora smiled for some reason.

"Goodnight," Zora said as she stood up and walked outside.

"'Night."

_ break_

After what Takaro told them, the 4 were in shock that they couldn't sleep. But slowly one after the other then fell into a deep sleep. Then a bright light drifted into the hall of rooms. It divided into 2- no 3- not 9- no 13 different lights. Each with it's own unique colour. The violet entered Yuri's room. The white to Muro, Golden to Kyoko, The yellow to Lisa, The green to Shun. Silver to Zora, Black to Viola, Grey to Aki, The light brown to Tsugo, The red to Takaro, Dark Grey to Shena, pink to David and Orange to Ryo.

Ryo slept, the light entered through his door as though it was a hologram not a solid. It crept its way towards Ryo and got brighter orange as it got closer. Ryo shifted uneasily as if he felt it coming. Then the light was practically on top of his chest- his heart.

It went a centimetre high, then it dived into his chest enlightening his whole body with a orangish blur.

Then everything went calm. Then Ryo jolted up breathing hard. He felt as though someone was holding his throat. He felt as though someone was in him- something. His blood pumped heavily and he felt a bit heavy, as if he was holding something with him.

"Probably tired" he muttered and ducked back into his bed.

Then he saw something. A vision. A monster! It was grotesque and ugly, he could almost smell the rotting smell of human corpses. He felt as though that thing was him. No, it's just some random thing in his mind, he was just sleepy, he just had some sort of hallucination or something.

_break_

Aki felt tired and a bit sick in the stomach as she got ready for school. She felt as though a weight has just been put on her. She ignored it and went out the door heading for breakfast. She didn't talk to Muro those few days, now that she was in school she'll be lonely! She sighed and ignored the feeling as well and went on.

"Hi Aki! Bye Aki!" David zoomed pass her dragging Lisa with him.

Aki smiled at the view of the 2 eight year olds giggling together. She reached the breakfast room to find it fully drowsy.

Takaro wasn't whining about being hungry, he was sleeping on the plate! Tsugo kept looking worriedly at him wondering whether it was a good idea to wake him up. Well, what wasn't new was that Ryo and Yuri were fighting, Viola was talking to Muro and David was talking loudly playing with Lisa. Ok so the place wasn't drowsy Shun and Zora were the normal, well Zora kept talking in such a dramatic tone she always did and Shun just listened, well maybe ignore but anyway

But where was Shena? Aki went over to Kyoko.

"Where's Shena?" She asked as she sat down next to her.

"Hm? I dunno, I haven't seen her, I checked her room she wasn't there. I hope she's alright" Kyoko seemed lonely without her number one best friend. " Hey Aki, don't you feel a bit sick?"

Aki looked at her in astonishment, "I do, do you too?"

Kyoko nodded absent-mindedly.

Then the doors open to reveal Shena who looked more than tired.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" she mostly said this to Kyoko who squealed in delight of her arrival, Shena though, tried her hard to seem as if what had happened was forgotten, as she glanced over to Zora and Shun who nodded at her and smiled reassuringly.**(2)**.

_break_

That day in the Elementary section

It was recess and all the students were scattered around either playing or walking around, eating lunch...ect.

Viola, as usual was with Yuri and Ryo. The "Prince Yuri Fan Club" was still at large and everyday every single girl would sign up. Almost half the school's population of girls loved him to the heart. Viola was the only girl who was his friend and cousin, not some crazy fan club girl.

The all felt as though weight was on them as well as feeling tired and sick to the stomach. Yuri walked silently as he thought about things while Viola and Ryo talked.

"What's wrong? You seem silent, well more than usual, something bothering you?" Viola asked.

"No, I just thought about the-" But before Yuri could complete his sentence, he was pushed forward by some girl who didn't see where she was going.

Then he felt himself change. 'POOF!' was heard and violet smoke was everywhere.

The girl fell right on top of him. Viola and Ryo looked like they were about to panic and cry about the strange thing.

"I'm so sorry did I hurt-" the girl started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Viola screamed.

Duh duh duh duh!! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oh! the curse is back people! stay tune on it for chapter 20- Curse!

(1)Zora smiled because she actually remembered the time from chapter one when she stated exactly what Shun said. Reread chapter one and you'll see the same quote.

(2)Shena's thoughts will be opened at the next chapter so don't worry about that bit for now! 


	21. Chapter 20 Curse

** Chapter 20- Curse**

A/N: This is chapter 20! sry i couldn't update i had my reasons! By the way i re-write this chapter so Adrian is actually David! SRY Fot the inconveniece!!

Viola screamed as well as felt as though she was being stabbed as she saw how her cousin flashed away.

"G-GET OFF HIM! NOW!" She screamed.

The girl almost in verge of tears got up and ran away not even realizing that Yuri's clothes were on the ground.

"W-what the Hell?" Ryo Kneeled to where Yuri's clothes were next to Viola.

"He was just there a minute ago-" she looked hysterical.

Then out from the clothes a little white Rat appeared.

"Ow my head, and why are you two so big? What's going on?" The little rat said.

Viola and Ryo looked as though they saw a ghost.

"R-Yuri is that- you-" Ryo choked.

Viola grabbed hold oh him and hugged him.

"What the hell happened! You were just there a minute then that girl- fell, she- you were gone- then your clothes! Ah I just don't get it!" Viola screamed.

Yuri seemed baffled and confused. Here he was with Viola and Ryo who were giants. He looked down at his hands and found them to be ratty paws. His eyes grew wide.

"I'm a Rat!?" he looked at the two for an answer but they seemed to be busy with their own hysterical conversation.

"We-we got to do something about this-"Ryo shouted in hysterics.

"We have to take him somewhere!" Viola screamed.

"Some one must've seen him-oh hell-"

" What do we do!"

"Ahhh!"

"He might never change back!"

"What! No!" Yuri shouted.

They then looked at each other(Ryo+Viola). "The Roof!"

_ Break_

Viola held mouse Yuri while Ryo took his clothes and they went up on the open roof. Viola put Rat-Yuri on the ground and Kneeled next to him with Ryo. They were panting over the madness.

"Well-what's going on?" Ryo asked.

"I dunno"

"We should tell them, our family! They might know what to do!" Yuri said full of hope.

"Yeah what will your parents do after they find our you can turn into a rat?" Ryo scoffed.

Yuri was drained in misery. What would they do? If they find out they have a freak for a son probably disown him.

Then there was another audible "POOF!" and he was back to human but he was naked.

Viola shut her eyes and Ryo looked away. Yuri looked at his hands then at his naked body.

"I'm me again!" he said happily.

"Can you like- put something on!" Ryo shouted.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he blushed.

After changing and blowing to hysterics the three settled down.

"Well, what now, you transformed when that girl fell on you" Ryo said.

"Maybe when someone bumps into you, you just change?" Viola gave a doubtful guess.

"We have to be careful till the end of the day, then we can sort it out-"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

"-at home," Viola finished weakly.

"Avoid bumping into anyone, girls especially " Ryo warned.

Yuri sighed and kept walking, not even bothering to listen to that clue of girls from Ryo.

The day passed by and Yuri was on guard of himself, walking carefully and hoping not to transform into that little rat he once was. He jolted even though the person was a foot away from him. He didn't want the Rat incident to happen again. Finally, home time

He was glad but miserable. At least he got to go home and have a rest but he'll have to face his parents and probably will be disowned. I mean, who the hell would like to have a child that would turn into a rat?!

David was still his annoying self and locked the door. Ryo got so mad he started to shake the door with the car/bus. Up until the angry driver told him to stop or he'll break the car/bus. David then opened the door and Ryo whapped him on his head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! Ryo hit me! Somebody, Ryo hit me! Waaaaaaaaaah!" David wailed and Lisa tried to comfort him but no use, he just got louder.

"Ryo! You know you're not suppose to hit!" Kyoko yelled.

"There, there, that big meanie will never touch you again!" Shena told David.

"Ha Ha! Ryo's a meanie! Ryo's a meanie! Ryo's a meanie! Ryo's a meanie!" David started to chant.

"You know, I really hate that kid," Ryo growled as he sat down.

Yuri looked downtrodden and Viola caught it.

"Hey we'll sort it out, alright," she said softly.

Yuri gave her a slight smile then turned to the window.

_break_

They drove to the high school department where he caught Shun and Takaro arguing for some reason. They argued all the way there with Zora and Tsugo right behind them.

"I'm telling you I turned into a chicken!" Takaro yelled as Shun opened the door.

Yuri looked at Takaru curiously. Did he too-

"It was actually a Rooster really-" Tsugo squeaked.

"Well I don't care what it was I became a chicken when that bratty girl fell-"

He stopped when he looked at everyone staring at him.

"You became a chicken?" Viola asked uneasily.

"He's just being an idiot," Shun sighed.

"I'm serious! I swear it! Tell 'em Tsu! Maria Longsbem fell on me and I just became a chicken!" Takaro yelled.

"Well, he really did become a Rooster, I mean" Tsugo started.

Takaru stopped his wailing and turned to Shun.

"Yeah! You tell 'em! Come on, like I told you that night!" Takaro yelled. "It didn't break-"

"It may be just a coincidence what you heard last night! There's no proof that you became a chicken! But there is proof that you are a chicken in the way you act." Shun replied.

"Way I act? I don't get it"

"He means you're a pansy." Zora said flatly.

"What?! For the last time I am not a pansy!" Takaru yelled.

"Could've fooled us," Shun coughed.

"Oh yeah well you could've fooled me that you've got feeling for a certain-" Takaro teased but Shun threw his thick biology book at him.

"Ow! That hurt!" Takaru rubbed his back.

"Good, now give my book back," Shun smiled slyly.

"You may look innocent but- you're evil you know that?" Takaro said as he handed Shun his book back.

"I'll take it as a compliment," Shun smiled.

_break_

Even though they planned to converse this issue, none of them did really. Almost a week passed from his transformation and he was still fighting with himself whether or not to tell his parents. If it was possible, everyone was getting even more distressed these days.Yuri was with Viola while Ryo stayed with Kyoko and Shena. He said he needed to talk to Kyoko about something. He was getting mysterious these days.

"I mean what would they think? I just can't go and tell them about this-" Yuri said.

"But they're your parents and they're bound to understand, anyways Uncle Yuki and Aunt Machi don't seem like the type of people who would-" Viola said.

"I doesn't matter if they don't seem, they might change and be disgusted and-"

"If you want my opinion, you should tell them, they might know what to do" Viola said hopefully.

"I'm just scared, I lost them once, I just don't-"

"Want to lose them again, I know," Viola sighed.

"Well what do I do?"

"I don't know, I really have no damn idea, I'm just as scared as you are- listen, Yuri- I trans-" Viola tried to confess but-

The doors of Yuri's bedroom slammed open revealing a very distraught and stressed Shigure. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Come on, come with me!" he said as he pulled the two of them out the room and down the hallway.

"What the-"

"Uncle Shigure, what's going on?" Viola asked as she was dragged.

He just ignored her and pulled them to the lunch room where everyone was there. The parents were all talking furiously amongst themselves while the children were lost. But those 4, Zora, Shun, Takaru and Tsugo looked as though they knew what was going on. They didn't seem lost at all, but scared. They all seemed scared.

Akito was holding a crying Aki close to her. Viola was let go, then she ran up to both her parents just as Yuri ran up to Yuki and Machi. Rin was in verge of tears while Haru was whispering to her things. Viola looked at her younger brother who was clinging to Haru.

"What's going on?" Viola whispered to him.

"I don't know, but, everyone's talking about some curse and all, I think it's about last night"

Viola gasped. "Oh no," she said.

_ break_

"Attention everyone!" Akito looked depressed as well as surprised. "The Curse is back as we know it, because my daughter turned into a Ram!" she said her eyes wide open with fear.

Viola looked up to catch her mother sigh in depression and Haru just gaze at Akito.

"Did anyone else turn into something?" Shigure asked hoping they would all say no.

"Well I-I," Shena stared hesitantly.

Shun and Zora looked like they were going to panic. Shena caught their faces but then glanced at her parents.

"I did transform into a- a dog," She said undecidedly.

Ken looked as if he was going to faint and Kagura held her daughter into a hug.

Zora sighed and Shun slapped his forehead. Hatori didn't miss that gesture.

"You knew about this didn't you?" he asked them.

They looked at him with pleading eyes as if they were little 5 year olds begging for candy.

"We did" Zora said.

"And you never told us! Do you know how serious this is!" Akito cried.

"well we were afraid of how you'd react since we transformed as well-" Shun started.

Akito screamed in rage.

"This happened to you and you never said a word, that was clearly irresponsible," Hatori said. "When did you transform?"

"Two days ago," Zora replied.

"Let that aside what did you become?" Shigure asked with a note book in hand obviously writing down their animals.

"Well, I was a snake-" Zora started, but was interrupted by Ayame's praise 'Just like her wonderful father! But still, a depressing note that she shall share the unhappy fate of her father cursed!' "And Shun was a Sea-Horse," she replied.

Takaru looked aghast. "You lied to me! You didn't believe me! You-you foul LIAR! You may look innocent but you're a lying, evil, traitoring, back-biting-"

Shigure stopped writing and stared at Shun, Ayame stared at Hatori then at Shun, Hatori he looked at Shigure.

Hatori cleared his throat almost sadly. "Dragon," he whispered hoarsly, mostly addressing to Shun.

"Well, can you all spit out all your secrets!" Akito asked.

"Well, at the point where SHUN didn't believe me, I became a chicken!" Takaru shouted.

"Rooster," Kureno corrected starin at the floor beneath him.

" Come on all of you! Spit everything out!" Akito yelled.

Before they knew they all confessed their secrets. Tsugo was a Monkey, Kyoko was a Tiger, Ryo was a cat, to both Yuri and Viola's astonishment, Viola was a Horse, to Yuri and Ryo's astonishment, Muro was a cow, Aki was a Ram and Lisa was a Rabbit and David was a boar, and Yuri was of course the Rat.

By the thought of hearing Ryo saying that he was a cat, Kyo hid his face in his hands muttering on how his son would be treated an outcast sharing the same fate he did, while Tohru tried to comfort him.

Machi was almost drowned to tears as she held her son closely but not enough for him to transform and Yuki looked pale and sick as though he would get an asthma attack any second. All of them looked awful then Kyoko cried wanting to know what was going on.

"You see for many years us Sohma's have been cursed by the Zodiac Curse. You see, when you are hugged by a person from the opposite gender you transform into an animal of the Zodiac." Akito started.

"Or when you're under a great deal of stress, but you can hug a cursed person. Does everyone understand that?" Shigure completed.

"But what if someone knew about our curse thing, what happens?" Muro asked curiosly.

"They get their memories erased." Shigure said flatly.

Hatori gulped at this comment and Shigure caught his eye.

"You'll have to teach him, you know?" Shigure whispered.

Hatori looked over at his son who was listening intently yet scared on what Akito was saying. He nodded and sighed.

"But I'll never use it against himself." He replied.

"Then wheres the leader?" Momiji asked.

Akito stopped and stared at Momiji, as well as the heads and eyes of the previous and new Zodiacs.

"We've already got our 13 Zodiacs, but where's the leader?"

At that particular moment the doors slammed open revealing a person. The only thing that person said was

"**I **am their leader."

A/n There! now wasn't that surprising! Any guesses on who the leader is?? Hint: it's someone in the book! so- it's no OC. Just like last time- anyone who gets it right gets a prize (anything you desire for the story! or something...)  
Pls review!! 


	22. Chapter 21 Leader

** Chapter 21- Leader**

**A/N: Ok.. so the winner of the contest thingy- is still Kyki! So beloved fans of this story i would like you to know that i wrote this story exactly the same- not really exactly- when i finished writing chapter 20 and was too lazy to bother with the HTML codes to poste it earlier. SO i would like you, dear readers, to understand that it wasn't a choice of favouritism or something. But no worries! There will be more to come- (if i have more reviews i think wink). SO pls carry on reviewing and pls read. (oh and Kyki gets her prize!)**

Rin gulped, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Kureno all looked venomous, Tohru clutched Kyo's hand and Kyo had this angry face spitting hatred. Akito was another story she was both angry and scared.

"W-what are y-you doing here! Get out! We banished you from the Sohma's!" Akito roared as she tightened around Aki.

"You banished me, yes but that was when I had no hold, hmmm I rule over them just like you ruled over their parents pray tell I'll be merciful then you are," **Ren** said in her smooth silky voice.

"**You **are no leader, get out," Shigure warned.

"Look here, I don't believe you're actually saying that, or is it because you have a child you don't even want to reveal what happened between-" Ren continued having playing delight by Shigure's dreaded face.

"Enough-" Kureno broke in.

"Well, if it isn't Akito's pet, was it? Still listening to the orders and sprouted garbage of this stupid child," Ren mocked.

Arisa's grip tightened or Takaro's shoulder while he sighed in anger staring at the woman with long glistening hair.

"I see you've all gone out of your traps, eh well the trap isn't sealed fully now is it someone found the key-"

"You brought it back didn't you! So it's your damn fault they're cursed!" Kyo shouted. "Look here just because you're lifted doesn't mean you come here and spit nonsense at me, or haven't you see that your son shares your fate, pity the cats Room should be ready-"

"You won't- you won't dare touch-"

"You should leave, get out, you were banished, so you have no right here, get out," Haru said clenching his fist.

Rin started to sweat, and her heart was beating both in rage and fright. Ren turned and looked at him then turned back again and walked straight to the front eyeing each one of the kids with her sleek lips in a cold smile.

She then stood in front of Akito. Then turned her back on her and faced everyone. "If you don't believe that I am the true leader, then believe this Come to me, All of those who promised!" she said as she raised her hands.

Then Shun started to choke a bit as green light erupted out of his mouth. The same to all of them each with their own unique colour. Right in front of Ren they joined and mixed into each other. Everyone was silent. Everyone was scared everyone hated it.

A/n: Sorry for the very short chapters- s so so so so so so so sory! Anyways- Ideas Ideas Ideas. I am running out of ideas. I am literally blank for the next chapter. I seem to know what the story will continue as but i just have no idea on what to write for the next chappie. Sp pls fellow reviewers- I NEED IDEAS!!:0.

Oh yeah- and Kyki- don't forget your prize thingy.

...

IDEAS!! 


	23. Chapter 22 Confusion

** Chapter 22- Confusion**

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a very long time. I was on a trip with my family. Anyways- Once again Kyki the late night writer has not reviewed me which really bothered me. I expect an explanation! And dear Ravata100d, Ren is Akito's mother ( a very evil one actually-she tried to kill Akito once. And she was the one who decided that Akito should be rasied like a man.) Thankyou fellowe reviewers for your reviews. I will reply to them for this chapter( i always froget y'know...). By the way this chapter holds some spoilers so be careful. And... I guess that's all. Pls Enjoy!! **

Shun sat silently in the study room fiddling with a pencil in hand. He didn't see Zora since early this morning in breakfast. Yuri has never been seen since that particular 'incident' with their now known leader. Tension swept the Sohma house that it felt grim and gloomy. However, being the Rat, Yuri went was summoned by Ren and no one has ever seen him since. Machi had been crying uncontrollably and Yuki wasn't known about- no one sees him as they did before. Lisa commented on seeing his somewhere out the grounds walking or Viola said something about talking with her father. Muro's friendship with Aki was still bent and they still haven't made up. Aki seems to be more depressed than everyone else. They usually ignore her- or being shy, she doesn't interact. Anyways, for all of them, this was a great blow The curse was- the curse was the greatest blow in their lives.

Takaro has lost his shine and mischief. You could see him with dark circles around his eyes and Tsugo was even worse that usual. Shena and Kyoko have been locked up in their rooms all day. Viola had a new liking for sitting in corners and tight places.  
David and Lisa kept sitting silently at the swings out in the gardens. Shun sighed heavily. What were they glooming about so much? He knew it was horrible, he knew how they would suffer as their parents did. But, they hadn't told him the suffering, it wasn't explained this 'bond' that liked them and outshined the cat. None of them knew this. But, he was the one with a double curse! His father told him that erasing memories was passed on from his time line. They even tested to see if he had inherited, unfortunately, he did. He was going to be trained to use it. Imagine, having to erase memories of people you love? He just had to be the one to have it, he though bitterly.

He threw his pencil aside and pushed away his chair violently. He ignored the fact that he had a vast load of homework due tomorrow. As he was going out Zora suddenly appeared. Her eyes were red and blotchy. He looked at her and passed aside of her, not feeling very much impressed by the way things are going.

He had no idea on what to do.

_ break_

Ren sat gingerly sat on a couch of different sheets and blankets wrapping around her. Her long hair trickled softly from her back down onto the ground. A lock was twirled around her finger and she cast an unconvincing smile. Her eyes were silts as she stared at the crumpled figure at the far corner.

Yuri sat with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. His head was bent and his bleeding scratches have stopped bleeding as his white sleeve was stained with crimson blood. His eyes were dry- as dry as could be. He couldnt move. He felt as though his whole body was numb and he couldn't feel anything. His mouth was dry that even one click of a tongue would cause him severe pain. He was so hurt.

"I really don't know what you're brooding about You think you're having it hard?" she said in an ice cold whisper that managed to sound echoic.

Yuri ignored her contemptuous words. He ducked his head lower wishing to be plunged away. Ren, took his ignoring as a vile insult, however she continued.

"At least you should be thankful that I _was_ treating you well. Tut, tut, kindness can lead to shame, can't it?" she said in her slithering voice.

Yuri felt as though every word- every letter was a sharp needle piercing his skin. He then heard the rustling of clothes- she was getting up. Indeed, Ren slumped her self straight and pulled her cloak around her bare shoulders.

"At least I wasn't as merciless and as rash and as cruel as my scum daughter!" her voice was slightly rising.

Yuri winced heavily at her words. But her daughter? Why would she bring the subject of her deranged daughter? Well, her 'daughters' brutality with no doubt came from her! Yuri chuckled bitterly. His soft, heavy and dry chuckle met Ren's ears. She scowled deeply, yet made her way towards the cowering Rat. She kneeled in front of him and leaned over a bit so he could detect every word she would say.

"Do you know who my daughter is? Or should I say son?" she said in a dead whisper.

He didn't dare look. He could just imagine her menacing face and her hating eyes.

She said one word, "Akito."

Yuri shot his head up. It was like an electrical shock. This woman really was mad. His pained eyes met her hollow ones.

"Yes, I know it's shocking" she said with a tint of sarcasm.

Yuri felt as though his tongue was tied and his voice was whisked away.

"Didn't they tell you that _she_ was their_ 'Zodiac God'?_. Or should it be _'he'_?"

Yuri wanted to speak but all that came out were tiny croaks of spluttered words.

"What?" she said softly.

"What do you mean he?" he could only ask that.

He had a billion questions to ask. How can Akito be her daughter? How can Akito be his father's Zodiac God? It Akito was her daughter that means that Aki was her granddaughter! The list of questions ran through the pages of his mind.

"Pity didn't _ dear_ Akito tell you her rein over her Zodiacs." She spluttered the word 'dear' as though it was venomous in her mouth. "She was their God- or he was their God. You wanted to know why I said he, eh? I'll tell you why because that little brat acted as a man her whole life!" Ren was ready to strike Yuri's face but stopped suddenly. It was nearly an inch from her hand and his cheek. She smiled her ruthless smile once again. "He tortured every single one of them. He acted as though their souls were his and that he could do anything to anyone of them. He wanted them to be as lonely as could be and to only 'love' him."

Yuri was absorbing every word into his mind. She continued.

"Of course, they didn't. They loved their own, and when he found out they suffered horribly how, terrible," she said in her unchanging slithering tone.

"I-I don't ...understand," he croaked.

He though that she would attack him any second, but she merely sneered.

"Well, I'll give you an example- you dear Auntie Isuzu lets say. Of course she loved the Hatsuharu, did she not? Do you know what Akito did?" She said edging her self closer to his trembling face. "She pushed her, out of that window." She pointed at the window far across the room.

Yuri stared at the woman. She was lying! She had to be lying. Akito would never!

"Or Hatori his left eye is almost blind because of his doing Or Kureno, he almost killed him by stabbing his back- he was between life and death by that time. Or Darling Auntie Kisa, slammed to a wall because she was loved! The list goes on and on and on. But how about your father?" Ren said those words with a sly, whisper that attracted his brain from all this fussing.

"You see he locked him up he tortured him, he whipped him he did all sorts of terrible things that made him weak that he begged for death. Years and years that carried on, right until Akito was this object which scared him the most." Ren smiled humorlessly. "And she says that the Rat was the closest to her! Ha! What garbage? DO you know why she did that? So you?" she yelled.

Yuri craned his neck to the left as a small crack was heard.

"Because he though he was special," Yuri saw that she resumed to 'he Akito' . "Because he wanted to prove to that little child that he was worthless. He wanted to prove to a nine year old that he was worthless!" She screamed.

"You're lying!" Yuri yelled all of a sudden.

Ren stared at the boy who had just screeched at her. She was beyond shock and bewilderment. However, her eyes melted into her silts as she smiled once again.

"Is that so? Well, just so you know, _I do not lie!_" she said emphasizing heavily on those words. "Didn't you ever feel how Yuki hates being in tight places? Or dark rooms or how much he hates the colour black? Or how he never really liked plain rooms?" Ren pointed out with an malicious grin growing on her face.

She was right. Even though Yuki tried to never show it, it always appeared on his face his dislike of certain matters. Yuri tried not to believe this. He tried to block it out of his mind. But the repetitive words of 'she's right' scircled his mind.

He blanked.

Break

Ryo stared at the beads around his hand. Bones. They were bones. That was all that he could think of. He thought of what his father had explained to him. He was a monster. A disgusting, grotesque monster. He didnt see himself or tried his true transformation- but he heard and was told about it. The curse of the Cat. He took hold of one bead and started spinning his bead bracelet. He couldn't blame himself. It wasn't his fault- but the Rat had tricked the Cat so it's supposed to be the Rat's fault he was like this- he though of Yuri.

Yuri was the Rat, wasn't he? Even thought they disagreed and fought from the moment they laid eyes on each other, but they were still friends inside. Whenever the shouted that they hated each other- they knew that it wasn't true.  
But it was Yuri's fault he was like this wasn't it?

Rain poured. He felt tired.

**A/n: i guess it was a bit long. It's like a few one shots on how things are going. These, hopefully, will lead to a few things in the story, so it's important. Anyways, keep reading and keep reviewing! **


	24. Chapter 23 Forms of Truth

** Chapter 23- Forms of Truth**

**A/N: Thank you those who reviewed me and those who added me to your favourites and ect. Anyways, you guys are in for one heck of a chapter! This might be my best one yet! (Oh, and Kyki still hasn't showed up... I still want that explanation!) Pls read and enjoy and REVIEW!! **

Ryo silently ambled behind his father as they were headed for a particular room. He knew what awaited him and he knew what was to be done. He was told everything. Every. Single. Thing. All that was left now was to actually open it up and reveal himself to himself. He was terrified. He stared at his fathers marching back and his fiery orange head. He wondered- how did he feel when he found out? But then it hit him- Kyo was born with this curse he, Ryo, was given the curse.

Kyo had told him about acceptance and how to actually believe in yourself for being you and not the you that is actually hidden. He listened to every word of that particular lecture and tried to make his brain function those ideas properly but all that was on his mind was how it would be to transform. Will it be painful? Will it burn? Will it sting? How would he look like? Kyo hadn't told him about the pain but he described his form and a grotesque monster, yet, Kyo didn't mean it, he knew this was an explanation. Ryo wondered, if his father didn't go through the same thing he did and if his father was never a cat- how would he actually feel to have a monster for a child. He shuddered at that thought and thought of other things.

However, Kyo caught his shudder.

"I-I know how you feel" he said in barely a whisper.

Roy caught it and shrugged. "It's ok,"

He knew it wasn't, he wanted to run into his father's arms and cry out all he wanted telling him to never remove his bracelet and that he couldn't except and that he wasn't as brave as a son he thought he was. But he couldn't. 'Too proud.' He thought bitterly.

They were already out the main house and were walking down a path leading to some tiny house. It seemed far from the main house where they all lived. They arrived. Ryo's heart thudded as heavily as could be in his chest. He felt his chest ripping and his fingertips trembling. He tightened his hand into a fist so he could stop his obvious shivering. Sweat ran down his brow and prowled at his forehead. He felt his insides burn in fear and his stomache lurch unpleasantly.

Kyo glanced at his terrified son and then opened the door. The room was empty. It was completely empty. Empty except for the huge mirror that was covering the whole wall ahead of them. There were no windows except for a high tiny one which no one would reach without a ladder. Kyo stepped into the room as dust danced around his shoes, coating them in dust. Ryo stepped in after him until they were in the middle of the room. Kyo turned and stared into Ryo's eyes.

"This is it, son," he said.

Kyo seemed to be waiting for something from Ryo to say. To protest or complain and back out- he heard nothing. He walked to him silently, not removing his eye-contact. Ryo stood strongly and boldly, yet, inside he was a quivering little boy crying for help. He then felt his father's warm hand enclose over his trembling one. He closed his eyes wanting to be ready. He wanted to end this-

"You'll still love me, wont you?" it was like an automatic thing that came out of him.

Ryo waited for his father's answer. He spoke it out as though he was programmed to say this. Then, he felt his trembling body being hugged by his father's warm one. He felt his father's heart beat at the same, quick speed his heart was beating for him.

"I will always love you. You're my son, I don't care what happens to you or what you are, you're part of me. We, your mother, your sister and me will always love you," he replied softly.

"I'm a monster Arent you ashamed for a son like- How can you love a monste-" Ryo croaked.

"I'm not just saying this Ryo, I love you no matter what you are. Right now, standing here with you I'm the proudest father in the world-" Kyo said.

At that line, Ryo broke in loud sobs. He dug his face in his father's chest and wailed.

"I don't want to do this. I'm scared. Please! Please, I don't want to do this! Please!" he wailed.

It felt like hours where he was screaming all he wanted as Kyo held him in a tight grasp. Then, he cracked a final sob of 'please' and stopped. He felt Kyo pull him away and with wet, puffed eyes he saw his father's tear-stained face.

"You ready?" was all that Kyo said.

Ryo nodded stiffly and stood his ground. He closed his eyes as he felt Kyo's hand on his covering them. He then felt his bracelet being pulled off. Once completely off, He screamed. It burned.

_Meanwhile_

Takaro silently walked down the corridor which he hoped would lead to his parent's room. He never did enter his parent's room after he thought about that for a bit. He was sure it was somewhere here.

"If you need us, we're on the room on the" he remembered his trailing voice of his mother drift into his mind. Then, he spotted a door right ahead of him. He wondered for a bit then carefully walked towards it as though it would explode any second.

'Come on Takaro, don't let the chicken- I mean rooster get to you!' he though encouragingly.

He reached out slowly for the handle, ready to grasp it but then stopped his hand in mid air. What if it was someone else's room? What if it was one of his other Aunt's and Uncle's room? What if he trespassed or something? He clenched his hand into a fist and knocked on the door slowly yet loudly. He wasn't answered. 'But I need to see them!' He sighed and clenched the cold handle in his grasp and slowly opened the door hearing the faint creak. His hand shot up to the light switch which illuminated the whole place. He saw a corridor in front of him. He let himself in quietly hearing the tap of his feet echo faintly. There were a few portraits on the wall yet he walked on.

"Hello?" what a stupid thing to say, he thought.

He was answered by nothing. It was like a hotel, he thought. There was a small pantry and a cute-sized living room for what seemed like personal things between them which were stacked with cupboards and drawers. He actually sighed in relief as he entered the living room. There were pictures on the tables and in frames hung on the wall (seems they were obsessed with pictures). They were of him or his parents. He walked into the room staring at each picture in thought.

In one, he was smiling with chocolate covering his face. One was at the hospital in his Arisa's arms with Kureno gazing over him. There were one of all of Arisa, Saki and Tohru- well, there were a lot of them. One was when he was about 3, with what seemed to look like Tsugo-(he recognized the huge, teary brown eyes). One was with Zora squeezing him (to his personal embarrassment- he was crying.) One was a him being wailing and looking terrified as he was chased by a cackling kid in an adults doctor's holding a huge, toy injection in the air, (Must be Shun Who knew he was that crazy). The others were of Ryo and Kyoko as well as his aunt Tohru and Kyo. Some were of the rest of the family as well. Then, there was a recent one- it was at that Ball of theirs, with Tsugo. Another with him giving an oblivious Shun donkey ears and others.

He smiled then carried on to where he could find his parents room. He secretly hoped that they were there- he really needed to talk to them. He saw another door in front of him and opened that once again as well as switched on the light. He gazed at the room. It was pretty normal. A bed lay at the wall on his right with it's bed side tables. The curtains were long and trailing and was flowing like a gown as it covered the window. There was a comfortable coffee table next to the with empty yet drink-stained cups near window with two chairs stood pushed away from the table as if someone had left. There were a few tables which held flowers and frames of more pictures. There was a desk at the far side of the room which was stacked by open books. He saw that there was an open archway, presumably leading to a dressing room or a bathroom or both.

He saw lead pipe next to a bed side table behind the lamp, (Probably Arisa's side of the bed) he thought.

There was a picture- it was their marriage day. He smiled faintly and felt tears prick his eyes and he looked at their smiling faces.

"Great and here I'm the pansy," he muttered.

Then there was a frame on the bed and a picture pulled out. He crawled onto the bed and looked at the picture. It was them. They were sitting somewhere which was packed with greenery- it was nothing like the garden. He saw his 5 year old form on Arisa's lap with a huge smile plastered on. Arisa was hugging him and Kureno had his arm around her tightly binding his family. They were happy. He turned the picture to find the messy scrawl of his mother. It was messy, but readably, just like his.

'We're always together, no matter what.'

His eyes prickled once again and they burnt with fresh tears.

"That's all I needed, y'know," he muttered to himself.

He held onto the picture tightly and walked out the room satisfied.

"No curse is gonna stop me from being Takaro!" he said.

As Takaro left the room clutching the picture in his hand with a satisfied look on his face, somewhere at the Sohma House was Muro and Aki. Muro had a tight hold on Aki's hands and had an sorrowful look on his face- a face of regret and guilt.

"I'm sorry"

_ break _

Shena silently strolled down the hallways deep in thought of blankness. It was like a feeling of her sinking into space but was very serious about that sinking feeling. She kept on walking, even though she had no idea whatsoever where she was. Suddenly voices broke the chained solitude in what was a silent hallway.

"How dare you! Your own daughter! I've never know someone so selfish!" Shena heard that voice before.

She ran to the voice as if it was ready to embrace her. She knew where it was coming from and who had said it and those pieces of information made her hear ache heavily as if it was going to rip her chest open. The door was open widely where two figures stood towering over each other screaming from the top of their voices.

"Mama Papa" She croaked.

They barely heard her or even took notice of her since they were boring their eys into each other with furious rage.

"_Daughter_?! Is that what you call her? She is a- I can't even bear to look at that- that _thing_! You saw what she became! Who on earth would call that thing a child!" Ken shouted.

"Dont you dare call her a thing! She is our flesh and blood and you dispose of her! This is a curse Ken! She can't bear it as mush as we do! But don't you dare think of her riddance! Don't you dare!" Kagura slammed her fist onto the table crashing it to the floor into a heap.

Ken ignored the crash and the pile of broken wood on the floor.

"She is a freak! You call that _freak _my daughter! I expected a normal child not some thing that becomes a disgusting- a disgusting thing! She became an animal! She is nothing but a freak!" Ken shouted from the top of his lungs.

"She is your daughter! She is normal! You're the freak! You call your own daughter- you foul-" Kagura had lost it as she came and punched Ken so powerfully that he fell with a loud thud on the ground. "If you don't accept her than it's me you don't accept! I was that! I was that you idiot! Me! If you don't accept her than it's me you don't accept! I can't believe I married such a worthless husband!"

"Then it's your fault- you made my daughter like this!** I **can't believe i married filth!" Ken yelled as he got up.

Shena watched in horror as her parents fight became worse and worse and worse. Her heart then broke as she watched the move her father had made. All her tears spilled out as Kagura had been **slapped** by her husband. Kagura was so shocked that she couldn't defend herself as Ken aimed another slap to his wife's already bleeding face.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Shena screamed as she held her father's arm.

Ken let go of Kagura as she toppled onto the floor. He gave Shena a horrified glance and ripped his arm out of his daughters grasp. He moved back to Kagura and held her hair tightly that she screamed.

"She is no daughter of mine! You understand! Just as you are nothing but filth!" he screamed.

Kagura screamed in shock. She felt her body limp- she couldn't even hit this foul person even though she knew she could. She felt her body washed in pain.

"NO!" Shena screeched.

He threw Kagura back onto the floor and stormed out the room. Kagura wailed. She couldn't do anything but wail. She couldn't even stop her own daughter from seeing such a horrible seen- from hearing such awful words. Shena crouched next to her mother and held her tight.

"I love you mama I love you mama" Shena murmured as she cried.

Kagura embraced her daughter back and tried to croak those words. She cried harder. She clung harder. Shena was the only one she had left. She knew that she would be the only one to protect her. To love her. She knew that at least.

**A/N: what I wanted to show with the whole stock of pictures everywhere was the fact the Arisa didn't want her child to have the life she had suffered with her parents. Just so you know!**

Pls review! 


	25. Chapter 24 Wavering Orders

**Chapter 24- Wavering Orders**

**A/N: Once i look back at my writing, i think this... I wrote a lot. And i mean A LOT! I have never written something this long, well- maybe i have in a few things, but... never mind, the idea gives me a headache. Anyways, thank you fellow reviewers, keep reading, and reviewing! Enjoy chap 24 and sry for the wait! **

"You try to enter through the memories of that person, as if scanning their minds" Hatori explained as Shun absorbed in every word.

He had not yet used his technique- heck; he didn't even try to do anything with it. Hatori had been explaining to him the ways to enter the mind with his power and how to scan through the mind and how to erase and so on. They were almost done and Hatori was packing away a few clinical papers until Shun had asked him about his grandparents.

"Lets say, I wasn't born into the warmest home"

Hatori seemed to daze for a bit which was something he rarely did. Shun wasn't going to press the question anymore since signs of pressure were etched onto his father's face. But at that moment the doors slammed open to show a very angry Ken. Shun stared at the man and Hatori ordered to know why he entered that way. Ken gave a disgusted glance at Shun then looked straight at Hatori.

"Erase my memories of that _thing _, now!" he shouted.

Hatori stared at the man in surprise as his eyes became wider and wider by the second. Shun was beyond shock. Way beyond it. He felt a very thick and big lump form in his throat. He felt his stomache lurch unpleasantly making him want to vomit all the contents of his stomache and he felt as though he was getting hotter and hotter by the second. He stared at his uncle as though he was asking him to kill him.

'I- I can't d-do that, I c-can't," he felt his voice tremble and found it harder and harder to speak.

"And why can't you? Huh? It's my decision to make and you will do it!" Ken yelled.

Hatori couldn't even find the right words to tell the man. He would never put his own son in such a position! And what would become of Shena once her father would forget about her? And Kagura?

Shun looked at Hatori for help. He just couldn't.

"He still didn't learn it well enough," Hatori said finally breaking the stiff silence.

"Then what have you been doing all this time?! I don't care if he can't, _you _do it! Do what you did to those children 9 years ago!" Ken yelled infuriated.

Hatori was lost for words and felt himself being washed in guilt. Shun didn't understand what was going on. What did his father do to him 9 years ago? Did he erase his memories? But that was impossible since his father's technique was broken when the curse was broken.

Hatori leaned on the desk and had a very sour expression on his face.

"Get out, get out now," he said in a calm yet harsh whisper that chilled Shun's spine.

Ken glared at Hatori and Hatori glowered back. He didn't bother looking at Shun as he stomped out the room without another word. Hatori wiped his face with his free hand while the other one held onto the desk.

"W-What did you do to me? To us?" Shun pushed the memory erasing of his uncle aside and focused on that question.

Hatori looked at his son warily and regretfully.

"I erased your memories," he sighed in stress.

Shun's eyes widened this time as he stared at Hatori. "How? I-I thought when the curse broke, the memory suppression broke as well"

"No, it didn't."

"So, you can still erase memories?"

"No, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Just now you told me-" Shun was anxious and flustered and that led his temper to rise and bubble.

"I know. The technique itself was brought with the curse and was concentrated especially on my family line. So it was a bit stronger and more permanent than the scattered curse which went to any person who held the name Sohma. It took years to wear away. When we found out that the curse still lingered in the Sohma House you had to be taken away to get away from the binding chains. So you were adopted. Before that, I had to erase your memories so you could forget us and what you heard that night about the curse when you were young. It was to make you forget and live easily since it wasn't clear if you were going to come back or- or stay away. Of course, I had only a bit of my power left so I divided it amongst you kids. I erased every memory of us from you to Muro being the youngest. While down from Aki till David were too young to remember anything so I didn't erase anything from them. But after erasing Muro's memories, the power had faltered. Your memories aren't buried very deep since simple things which you focused on in your childhood may retain a part of your memory," Hatori sighed and sat down heavily.

"But, this house, it's part of my childhood, and Zora and Takaro and the others, why can't I remember anything?" Shun asked.

"That, I really don't know. It might have something to do with the curse or something else." Hatori replied.

"What about my full memory? Will I ever get it completely?" Shun heard his voice quiver.

"Yes, only something strong can obtain it completely, but, no one really has obtained their memories when I had suppressed them at the time I was cursed."

"C-can you try?"

"Try what?"

"Try to bring my memory back. I mean you know the little me better than me," Shun smirked at the state of his sentence.

"Well, yes, I guess. You were a bit of a brat that made every child in the house cry," Hatori smiled slightly. "It was a bit of a shock to learn that your personality was a bit like me, you were different when you were young. You were nothing like me. Nothing at all. You were even louder than Zora and you teased and annoyed everyone that they thought you were either Shigure or Ayame's son," Hatori chuckled a bit. "You wanted to be a doctor, because I was one. You always wore my doctor's coat and stole the medicines and had a toy medical kit that you never went anywhere without it."

"I know I changed. I made myself change," Shun stared at the floor with half-closed eyes. "I remembered a vague memory of you and you were serious and calmer than me. I tried to remember Mum, but I couldn't. So I stuck to your memory. I couldn't see your face or anything; it was like I saw your personality. So I acted in that personality until I got so used to it that I couldn't change easily."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I just did it because- I guess I wanted you guys a lot. Looking back at it, I guess it was because I was lonely. I never really wanted to get along with my foster father and I always tried to back away from my foster relatives or something but, that aside, will you show me something?"

Hatori looked at Shun then looked away, thinking.

"Maybe, that medical kit or something?" Shun really wanted to remember, he wanted to know.

"We never found that. You seemed to have hid it before your memory was erased." Hatori replied.

He walked quietly to his desk to file a few papers that were left scattered there for various reasons.

"What about Shena?" Shun asked.

Hatori looked back at his son. "I really don't know. Unfortunately, I have no decision in this. If your "God" commands it then you have no choice," Hatori said bitterly. "When I was cursed it would be my father or Ak- The Former Zodiac God to command me to erase any memory, but in this time, it is Ren who seeks that power, and, I know how it feels when you have to not betray her."

Shun nodded stiffly. He knew exactly what it felt. It was like there was a chain linking him to everyone else and to Ren. It was like part of his blood was a part that he didn't own while the other half of him was getting weaker by the second. It was as if his body was being divided and the cursed part was a lot stronger than_ his _part. He sighed. He was giving himself a headache already. As he tried to clear his mind, the thoughts of erasing Ken's memories haunted him.

**Change of Scene**

"You called for me, Mistress Ren?" a maid bowed as she entered the room Ren occupied.

Ren wasn't lying down on her bed or wrapped in silks as usual. No. Her silks definitely did wrap around her, but she was standing near the window allowing a soft breeze to try and blow her long hair.

"Yes, I have. I have called you in particular because you understand the curse as well as the Zodiac, since you were here since the time or Akito's power, am I correct?" Ren asked, her tone unchanging.

"Yes, Mistress."

"And of course, as you did to Akito you will do to me. Now, enough of that, all my point was that I hope to trust you can I trust you?" Ren said in her usual silky tone.

"Of course."

"With such confidence you say it tut, tut. Words mean nothing to me. How can I accept your trust fully? Any follower of Akito is a person I can simply not trust."

The maid listened carefully.

"You have been loyal to Akito when _he _was Zodiac God. But, will you serve me as you served Akito? You were a few of those who clung to the 'Bond' even though you were an outsider." Ren said.

The maid nodded carefully.

"I want your trust by a favor. A simple favor." Ren said turning face-to-face with the maid.

"What do you command, Mistress?"

"I am kept a close watch, am I not? And right now, Yuki is keeping a close eye on his son Yuri, my Rat. That close eye, do you know what it means?" Ren asked.

"No, Mistress."

"I heard a few, ummm let's call them rumors. They say he's planning to move away from here, with his wife and child which makes him leave the Sohma Compound frequently. Of course, I don't allow it. So this is what I want you to do while he is away"

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 24. The main is that one with a mole in her mouth that's always with Akito(From the manga)... But, stay tune for chapter 25- Eavesdropping Evenings! (or something like that...) anyways... IMPORTANT NOTE: Anyways, for the couples, Shun and Zora are ready to go. But what a bout Takaro? I'm having trouble with him(and i'm too lazy to put up a poll, heh). I wonder if him and Viola make a good couple? And Ryo, i'm having trouble with him too, as well as Shena (by the way, the young people are for the later chapters, when they grow up a bit, like in a year or two in the story...) But, i want as much suggestions as possible to make my mind up a bit... Anyways, pls review!**


	26. Chapter 25 Eavesdropping Evenings

** Chapter 25- Eavesdropping Evenings**

**A/N: Sry, i know i haven't updated in a long, long, long, long time. And i apologize. Anyways, i updated and i hope this is a good chapter. Thank you fellow reviewers, please review! **

_"I want your trust by a favor. A simple favor." Ren said turning face-to-face with the maid._

"What do you command, Mistress?"

"I am kept a close watch, am I not? And right now, Yuki is keeping a close eye on his son Yuri, my Rat. That close eye, do you know what it means?" Ren asked.

"No, Mistress."

"I heard a few, ummm let's call them rumors. They say he's planning to move away from here, with his wife and child which makes him leave the Sohma Compound frequently. Of course, I don't allow it. So this is what I want you to do while he is away"

"I want you to- "Ren said but then stopped abruptly.

Her eyes flickered to a movement behind the closet of her robes. The cabinet shuddered slightly then went completely still. Ren's eyes narrowed slightly as her right eye flinched. She swiftly strode to where the cabinet was. She glanced at the baffled maid then back at the closet. She held her hand out to touch the handle and heard a low gasp from inside the cabinet itself. Ren smirked. She gripped the handle and slammed the door open. Her eyes widened. Hidden there, crouched with all the robes around her body was none other than Viola!

Viola stared at the fuming face of Ren who was staring at her with shock and rage. Her heart pummeled and her stomache made and unpleasant lurch. This was so not good. She was in big, big trouble.

**Change of Scene **

Yuri sat crouched in the corner of the room Ren had thrown him in. The room was blank. It was completely blank. The walls were in a deep shade of red that reminded him of blood. There were blankets thrown everywhere and a few chairs. There were some paint thrown carelessly onto the red walls- most of them were black lines and dots due to the splashing. Yuri clutched his knees closer to his chest. School wasn't as good as it used to be. Ryo barely came to school nowadays. Viola wasn't the Viola he knew anymore and he was so worked up about the curse and all the things Ren told him that he couldn't even concentrate and pay attention.

A sigh escaped his lips as he cuddled even closer to his knees. He missed his family. He missed his father. He missed his mother. He missed his uncles and aunts and cousins, heck he even missed his uncle Kakeru! He wished that he would go back to the old days when he first came. He silently wished that this was a dream and he would wake up any second but deep inside, he knew that he wasn't dreaming- he knew that this was reality.

He heard a scream. A loud, high, screeching scream. He recognized that scream. That was Viola. His eyes went wide open and his jaw dropped. Viola was hurt. Ren. It must be Ren. All the screams and pains and tears would shamelessly point at Ren's direction. He stood up hastily and groaned in pain. He hasnt moved his legs in a long, long time. They ached him severely but he ignored the pain. Viola needed him right now. He had to run and find her.

He ran, he ran faster than he ever had in his life. He ran so fast he was sure he was a blur to anyone who saw him. He passed the doors he passed the maids. He even passed the thought that said he would be punished if Ren caught him, his bruises stung as a reminder. He reached the door and pulled the handle. It wouldn't open; it was locked. It was locked. It was locked! He tried to scream but his throat gave out a rasp and it burned him. He tried to scream- to scream for help or to stop the violence- but he couldn't, it hurt.

He tried again, but it still burned. He tried twice, thrice and then-

"Stop!" he could barely hear his voice. "Stop!" it was hard and rasp and low. "Stop!" it was getting clearer. "Stop! Stop! STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

He was yelling and banging on the on the door as hard as he could. The screaming got worse and worse that he felt Viola's throat got rasp and burned. Then, it stopped. It just stopped. Yuri gasped and pressed his sore ear against the cold door. He heard a faint click and the door was banged open. He staggered forward then saw Ren smiling that sickening smile on her pale, pale face. His eyes flickered to her hand. A knife. No! No- She would NEVER!

"No! No! You Can't-" his voice was cracking and tears swelled in eyes.

"Kill her? Of course not," although the way she looked as though she wished Viola the worse kind of sickness alive.

He didn't care anymore, Leader or no leader, he needed to see Viola. He pushed passed her then stopped dead in his tracks.

On the floor was an unconscious Viola. There was no bleeding. No bruises, no scratches. Her cheek was the only thing swollen but what really surprised him was her hair. Her usually long, waist-length black hair was was was EVERYWHERE!

"I thought it revive the memory, you know" (1)

Her hair was cut unevenly and messily and her hair was scattered everywhere. She looked dead. His knees gave away. He glowered at Ren who continued to smile cruely.

"HELP! HELP! VIOLA! HELP HER!" he screamed as he shook Viola trying to wake her. "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

He shook her. Pleading. Wanting nothing more than help. Then Takaro arrived and was staring wide-eyed at the door way staring at the life-less form of the person he cared so much for.

** Changed Scene**

Shun sat staring at the golden-green eyes of Zora who was facing him, a small smile playing on her lips. The study room was a normal for them to be found and here they were, staring at each other from something Zora had said.

"W-What?" he asked unsure of what he had just heard.

"Dont let go," she replied simply.

She squeezed his warm hand in hers he squeezed it back.

**A/N: Hope it was a good chapter, pls review! **

**(1)** _ it meant that she cut Viola's hair the way akito cut Rin's hair. _


	27. Chapter 26 Undone Commands

** Chapter 26- Undone Commands**

**A/N: Bonjour! So, here is chapter 26, and i have no idea whatsoever on what happened to my fellow reviewers... Oh well, i hope i'll see them today... anyways a special thnx to 'ilovemyniece' for reviewing and loving my story! Enjoy! **

Shun was not feeling well. Not in a way that said he was sick, no, but it a way that made his heart beat unusually fast that his chest hurt. In a way he felt bile rise up his throat, in away that he felt his hand tingle irritably from his stay in the study room with Zora. There she was again. Zora. Did she have to come into his mind of every second of everyday. Whenever something would happen, Zora would show up in his mind. He got annoyed when he couldn't figure it out properly so that put another streak to his awful mood. He tried to block his mind off Zora for a while and tried to concentrate on what was going to happen right now. However, his mind drifted to what happened to Viola. Everyone went berserk when they saw her and worst of all, Takaro. He was awestruck and shocked that he barely said a word the whole time. He just sat there motionless while holding Viola's limp hand In his rigid one Rin and Haru weren't good about it either. The whole house was vibrating in their screams and shouts which was a very bad sign. Yuri saw his parents at least, so one good thing came out of it Shun sighed. Stress was building up in him again as he gazed in front of him. Kagura was holding a heavily sobbing Shena in her arms while tears silently poured off her own face. Shun couldn't believe he was going to do this. His right hand twitched heavily and he felt his fingers swell.

Shena looked up and saw him. She threw her self out of her mothers now surprised arms and flinged herself on him. He stood there, wide-eyed and guilty.

"Please Please don't- please d-dont, d-do it Please P-Pleas-se," she croaked as she hardened her grip on to him as if pinning him onto the ground.

Shun tried to lay a hand on her tell her that it was ok and that he won't do ir, but he can't. He was commanded and something in his couldnt defy Ren. It was as if his blood was torturing him if he did.

"Shena, i" he didn't even know what he was going to say but whatever it was he stopped as he stared at his aunt's face.

The usually happy and bright face of Kagura was now swallow and yellow. It was thin and blotchy and dim. Her smile was a deep scowl and her cheeks were sunken. She looked awful. All she did was stare at him blankly as if hypnotized. Slowly she got up and didn't even bother to brush away the dust on her dress. She walked towards Shun limping heavily in a very uneven way. She seemed as though her legs couldn't support her due to her restless night. She slowly put a hand on Shena's weeping form and Shena automatically pulled away and ran off towards the house, her loud, true sobs behind her. She gently put a hand on his shoulder and her felt a light tug which might have been an attempt to squeeze his shoulder.

"I dont blame you," She said in a weak voice that was barely audibly.

Shun stared at her. He felt guilty and she told him that it wasn't his fault?

"I don't deserve your sympathy, I'm going to ruin Shena I'm going to s-scar her," he felt a sob rising heavily.

He brushed away her hand and sprinted towards the room he was supposed to be in right now. Somewhere in his fathers clinic was his destination. He arrived and slammed the door open, not even bothering to know. He hastily rubbed his damp eyes with his sleeve then walked into the empty room filled with large windows. Even though there was sun light in the room that didn't stop in from being dim. It felt dim and that made it look dim. His father stood as still as stone, leaning against the wall with his hand over his eyes. Shun averted his eyes away from his father and kept them on the kneeling person in the room. Shun's eyes narrowed as he stomped his way toward that person. Ken. His Uncle Ken. In other words, Shena's father. He forced the family to have Shun finish his training, even if it's the basic just to forget the 'freak' of a daughter he had. The family objected of course, but with Ren around that objection meant nothing. She found out and made him train. Right now, Suppression was already in his hand.

Ken had a blank face as he stared at the ground before him. Shun stood before him and Hatori's flickered to him, eyeing every his every movement- his every flicker.

Ren then mysteriously was standing by the door way, her smile playing on her lips with satisfaction. Shun felt his blood order him, as if telling him to already do it. He looked at Ren's relaxed for and she nodded in approval. He felt his loathing towards her swell but, he couldn't defy her. No matter how much he screamed, no matter how much he cried and yelled and insulted- he would never defy her. He just couldn't. There was this rope that tied his neck to her hands. It killed him.

He felt his knees heavily touch the cold ground beneath him and his hand rise. He felt his fingers come in contact with his Uncle's sweaty face. He was shaking. He couldn't concentrate. He wanted to cry right now. He wanted to run into his mother's arms and sob like a little baby. He couldn't do this. His mind wasn't fixed- he could just destroy his uncle without knowing it.

"Do it Shun," Ren's cold voice pierced the silence.

It stabbed him, pierced his skin and gooseflesh was all over his arms and legs. His had stiffened on his Uncles closed eyes. Ken's eyes were trembling to keep shut. He felt his eyelashes quiver against his hand. He remembered what to do, to concentrate on nothing but some sort of power in the back of his mind. He found it and felt cold, slimy water trickle down towards his hand. That was the power moving. He felt it collide with Ken's oblivious mind and surround it. He caught the flashed of memories. Then, he found what he was looking for- Shena. Guilt swam in and out of him. Just one bolt and the memories would vanish. He built up the light- he built up the exersion

"Just so you know You disgust me," Shun said coldly and in a tone that was only audible to Ken.

Ken's eyelashes fluttered making him open his eyes in order to respond to the impolite teen, but before he knew it white light flashed and surrounded the room and Ken's now unconscious for landed on the ground with a thud.

**Change of Scene**

Shun raced out the room with tears pouring out of his brim eyes. He felt so much fear and guilt that he couldn't contain any of it. He didn't even know why he was crying- he shouldn't be this weak. He stood his ground and wiped the tears off his face. He felt as though his hand was as cold as ice. He stared at them. How? Why? Was he really _that_ cold? He felt as though his mind was tampered with- as though he couldn't think right. What was he thinking about? He didnt know. There was his emotions on one side combining with blankness on the other. It was confusing. He felt empty. The darkness made everything worse. It played out his body. It played out his soul. It was dark- he was dark.

He put his hands on his face flinching heavily from his own touch.

"Shun! Shun!"

He heard his name being called. It was distant. But, it was soft. It was like an angel. He opened his eyes and stared at the running form of Zora coming towards him. Her silver hair was all around her and her white clothes was bright in the black darkness. He felt as though he had forgotten everything. As if his mind had been cleared. He knew his angel arrived.

**Change of Scene**

Takaro sat stiff next to Viola's still sleeping form. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her beautiful, pale face. It was pale and sickly yet, he saw the beauty radiate from her. He kept her limp hand in his. He couldn't move a muscle. He didn't want to surprise her- to move his eyes away from her. It was the first time he could even get this close to her. She was always with Ryo and Yuri or with her brother, Muro.

He couldn't get the image out of his head. That image of her, on the floor wincing in pain with her hair chopped off and thrown away like garbage. She wasn't garbage. No one should even touch her. Not even with one fingernail. She sighed in her sleep and Takaro kept on staring as though he was hypnotized to her. She shuffled a bit and her eyes were fluttering. He felt his chest tighten and his heart pummel. Her eyes were opening yet they closed after a few seconds. They opened once again and she searched the room, familiarizing herself with the surroundings. Then, she stopped and stared at him in particular.

He felt that he was intruding on something- something private. Embarrassment or- or anything. He felt that she didn't want him here at this present time. He slowly got up to leave-

"N-no!"

Her voice croaked heavily and she coughed rasp coughs due to her sudden outburst.

"S-stay"

Her stared at her as though she went nuts but she didn't say anymore as she fell into unconsciousness.

**A/n: Well, that was the end of Chapter 26, i hope it good! PLS REVIEW!!**


	28. Chapter 27 Crimson Madness

**Chapter 27- Crimson Madness**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time- my report just came out so im free anywasy, sorry for the short chapter, i'll update soon though! **

Takaro gazed at the sleeping form in his arms. He sat on the side of the bed and Viola had herself thrown on him. He sat there, quiet as he rocked her in her sleep. His eyes were blank as they stared aimlessly at the wall ahead of him. He saw horror. It was planted in him. Horror. Complete horror. He couldn't bear it. He saw the most horrible thing ever. He couldn't move. He felt himself rigid as stone- he didn't even feel himself breathe.

_"Calm down!"_

"I can't take it!"

He remembered her face beaten with deep depression.

_"Stay! You can't leave! Stay! Stay!"_

He remembered her voice rasping in pain and agony… pleading him… begging…

_"No! No! I don't want to go! I don't! Leave me! Let me go! Let me… go…"_

He saw the way the room was trashed as she looked like she lost her mind. _"What's wrong with me…?"_

Her voice was faded and it rasped horribly in her throat that he felt coldness trickle down his spine. He shivered again. He craned his 'rusty' neck down and stared at her. All of that commotion by this little thing? She was like 10 feet tall when she threw her rampage and her she was, crying her eyes to sleep while he held her to him as he could do nothing to comfort her. She saw numerous things and heard numerous things… whenever she was reminded she exploded… and he… he could do nothing. He felt his eyes prick with flaming tears. He could do nothing. Nothing. At. All. He felt frustration in him as he had the sudden urge to slam something- to break something- to do… anything!

"Takaro…" a timid voice broke his thinking.

He saw Viola staring at him with blotchy eyes.

"Hey Vi… how are you feeling?" he saw in a croaky voice as he stroked her uneven hair.

"Takaro…?" she said in a questioning tone as though to catch his attention.

"Do you want something?" he said quietly to not frighten her.

"I'm crazy aren't I?" tears pooled out her eyes.

He was taken by her sudden statement. Crazy…? He saw pictures of her talking to herself in her room and how she had sudden anger swings and how she screamed randomly. He saw how she would suddenly start yelling as though she was dying if she was in the darkness or if she was alone- or if she even saw a sheet of red.

"No you're not craz-"

"Yes I am! Don't Lie! I know I am! I know I am! Stop lying! Stop! Stop!" she clutched her head as though she was trying to block out voices. "Stop! I know! Stop! Stop!"

She threw herself off him and ran to the door.

"Wait! Viola!"

She opened the door with shivering hands, the door knob was stuck due to her shivering hands then it opened. Takaro held her in order to stop her from whatever she was going to do.

"Let go! Let go! I know! Let go! Please! I know! I know!" she screamed.

"Someone! Help! Somebody!" he yelled over-powered by her struggling force.

She bit him and he let her go. A big mistake. She ran as fast as she could pushing everyone that came in her path. Takaro ran after her muttering curses from under his breathe- she was going to get hurt- he could just feel it. He had to stop her.

"Viola! Viola stop!"

He was no match for her. She was the horse and he was a rooster. There was no hope.

Viola stared at her reflection on the metal she held in her hand. It was screaming. _do it now! Do it!_ should she do it. Should she? _do it… Do it!_ she held it close to her chest- its point was a millimeter away from her. She felt her hands loosen- Ren came into he r mind- she clenched her hands back onto the knife. She backed it away a bit then pushed feeling the knife rip into her chest as well as feeling hot blood pour out- covering her… taking her over… she saw nothing but crimson… she heard a distant sound… Takaro she realized, she felt her mind come back to her _'my love'_ she thought disantly… then nothing…

**An:Pls REview!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 28 The Moment

**Chapter 28- The Moment**

**A/N: This was the most emotional, most complicated chapter that i ever had the misfortune of writing! I went mad writing it! Anyways, Read, enjoy and review!  
And thankyou, ilovemyniece for the idea, it got my mind racing!**

Risa Manabe sat stationary next to the rigid Yuri. Her father had forced her to come and visit since she hadn't seen them since. Rika was somewhere and her she was, sitting next to the most quiet person she had ever met. She sighed. She hated the silence yet she liked to be the silent one. She tapped her fingers impatiently then glanced at Yuri who seemed to be very interested at his shoes. She sat another five minutes in silence, swinging her legs to and fro. She stared back at him. He was still in his own world. She sighed again and bit her lip.

"Um… Yuri?" she said, speaking to him for the first time in their encounter.

He looked up at her blankly.

"So you're done being quiet?" he smirked.

Risa blushed and looked down. She heard him chuckle quietly yet sadly.

"Yeah, I'm done..."

He looked at her and smiled- almost sneered- then stared back at his shoes.

She felt somehting gone, as though something- or someone was gone. She knew Viola was at the hospital, saying that she fell down the stairs or something... but there was someone else...

"Where's Ryo?"

"Ryo?"

She felt the hurt in his voice... it was as though he had died...

"I-I don't know... Why'd you want to know, you barely speak... to him, I mean."

"I don't know either, i just remembered."

His violet eyes dimmed even more if possible. "Actaully, I do know." he said, looking down again, bowing his head lower. She stared at him.

"He's banished... him and his family..." his voice cracked.

Banished? What was he talking about?

"He was my best friend..."

Risa didn't know what to do. She was a sociable person nor was a comforting one, that was Rika's job. "Why'd they banish him?" Curiousity killed the cat.

His nostrils flared and he glared at her. She saw his body tense and grow hard. She thought that all of a sudden he was going to hit her- attack her. But all he did was walk away. WAlk in a manor that made everyone back away from him... a way which sent that aura of anger... just walked away.

* * *

Zora sat down staring at her book blankly as she was supposed to be writing the answers of the questions given for homework. But, she didn't have time for homework! She was worked up in her own thoughts that lingered her mind. They were confusing thoughts. Thoughts, so deep that she a person like her would never be expected to think about. On her right, Shun was scribbling away with his dark green hair falling over his eyes. His hair had grown and he had been restless and tense as well as stressed by a few matters. From the way he wrote, you could see that his arm was already tensed up and a bit rigid from exhaustion.

It had been a while since he had erased the memories of Ken about Shena, and even though Shena had told him that it wasn't his fault, he still seemed guilty about it.  
'He was too sensitive.' Zora thought.

That was exactly what he was- she couldn't risk it. He may seem this tough, tall standing boy- but he was still fragile. His eyes were broken and were leaning with all their strength. But he can't always be that way, can he? You can't pour tea onto an already full cup without it spilling, can you? She stared at the boy for a while thinking how oblivious he is as she stared at him. Suddenly, he looked at her, seeming to feel the pressure radiating from her. Her golden-green eyes met his deep green. She remembered her encounter.

_Ren was seated on her usual long couch with different blankets of silk wrapping around her, and her midnight black- no, worse than midnight black hair was trickling onto the floor with soft flickers. Her eyes were shut, hiding her cold, mirthless, and hollow eyes. Zora stood against the wall that Ren was giving her back to._Zora stared then snapped out of her day-dreaming. She realized that Shun was still looking at her intently. She bolted out of her seat so fast that her long, silver hair had danced around her and whipped Shun across his face.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" Ren spoke in that chilling, silky tone that was like solid ice thrown on your back.

Zora just stood stationary behind the woman. She wanted to answer- but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. She felt as though her tongue had been stabbed to numbness.

"Do you know why I called you here?" she repeated, her voice was much colder and much firmer.

"N-No," she replied.

Ren started to straighten up as she held onto her robe tightly around her body. Her black hair trickled as though water was flowing with it. She turned around slowly, with her silt-like, piercing black eyes. Zora felt her body freeze.

"Then, how about I tell you why you're here, hmmm?" Ren replied, her lip curling into a very bitter smile.

Ren took slow steps towards Zora.

"You will not meddle, nor steal my things…they all belong to me… your souls are mine to own… they should only feel that they can't live without me… their feelings will be towards me, not towards anyone else…" Ren continued.

When she was exactly face-to-face with Zora, she brought her hand and gently yet malevolently let her fingers- more like her nails- stoke Zora's soft cheek.

"Listen you!" her voice became hard and bitterer. "Don't you dare think that you can simply walk ahead of me and steal them from me! They all belong to me- you belong to me! Who do you think you are to just try and fall in whatever you call 'Love'? This love that you are trying to feel will only- and only- belong to me! I am here to be loved and obeyed! I am here to own you! I am the significant one while you- all of you- every single one of you- are just my toys! You're all here so I can have ownership- you're here so you can only fill a space! Once you die, no one will care! Because after you comes another! See- you are just an object for my pleasure! An object for such pleasure will love me only! Not go ahead and steal that love from my Zodiac and throw it towards yourself!" Ren had shouted.

Zora stared in horror that she lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"If I hear or see anything of Shun having any relation with you- he will be the one to pay the price of your stubbornness and disobedience! He'll share the fate that Hatori had! You will see his eye bleed from the looks of you!"

"Zora? Is something the matt-" he said.

"I have to wash my face," she said simply and walked to the bathroom at the side of the room.

Shun stared at the retreating form of the girl with an oblivious thought on what was going on. He had no idea what was going on- she wasn't like this. She was usually the one who was hyper and loud, right now, she was quiet and downtrodden… He cocked his head a bit and flinched as the door shut with a slam.

Zora stared at her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes were dimmer than usual and her hair was all over her face. She brushed her hair away from her face. She opened the tap and heard the water splash onto the sink with the usual sounds of flowing and splashing. What was she thinking!?! She heard Ren's threat on what would happen- if she advanced- if she wanted- no… she can't, she'd be selfish… he'd be the one to get hurt-she couldn't hurt him because of her- she wouldn't bear it!

She then heard a sharp knock on the door followed by Shuns voice.

"Zora, can you get out, please?" his voice trailed to her ears.

She felt as though her body was moving- not allowing her brain to think. She shut the tap off and opened the door to look at him right in front of her. His expression seemed worried- worried about her.

"Zora? Are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't meet his gaze and swiped her eyes away from his.

"Yeah, I'm fine… why?" she asked.

"Zora, I know you're not fine. Tell me what's wrong?" he said.

Zora bit her lip before saying "Nothing."

She bit her lip again and thought about what she should say. Should she tell him that she loved him? But- if he didn't… she would be crushed. If he did… she would still be crushed, because if Ren knew, he would be hurt. But… she wanted him. She did, so badly. She wanted to feel how it was to hug him or how it felt for him to touch her cheek or how it felt to touch his lips…

"Shun?" she said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"W-What do you think of me?" her heart raced against itself while and when and after she said that question.

She didn't want to bloat the question straight at him- she might kill him! As well as she didn't want to humiliate herself. But that question was all that came into her mind. Subtleness was never her strongest points. She glanced at his now surprised face. He was just staring at her with an expression as though she was nuts.

"What I think about you?" he repeated in a tone of double checking.

Zora made a stiff nod. He seemed quiet for a few moments.

"Do you think I'm just a friend or only family or…" she trailed off her voice dying away.

She felt tears prick her eyes. She swallowed them hard and bit her lip.

"Y-you're a little of everything, I guess," he tried to keep his voice calm and cool and flat, yet the tinge of panic was inescapable.

"So you like me, eh?" she asked.

Shun stared at her. "You're family of course I-"

"Don't you love me?" she said.

Her eyes were burning with the tears she was trying to hide. She looked straight at his face. He was shocked. He was speechless, and above all- he had no idea what to do.  
He stared at her as though she went mad. From his expression Zora's eyes, brimmed with tears already started to flow. They threw themselves from her eyes and dived down her soft cheeks like a waterfall. She bit her lip but it was no use. She lost its control.

"I- I'm sorry, I have to go-" he turned around and was ready to leave.

Zora grabbed hold of his shoulder to stop him. He whipped back to face her exploited face. She looked at him as though the answer was written on his face.

"Zora, listen-" Shun said.

"Do you?" she interrupted as though he had never said anything. "You don't, don't you? You don't."

"Wha-"

"You don't?" she said in a dead silent whisper.

"I never said that- listen, Zora-" he grabbed hold of both her shoulders.

She broke down and started to cry. She felt her body break and shatter- she felt her body crash- her heart crash. Shun just realized how small she was. Her shoulders were hunched up ever so easily- she was so small. She always jumped about and laughed and yelled happily and always looked tall and strong. But right now, in front of him was a small, little girl no older than 16. Zora's legs gave away that she fell onto the floor, Shun had come down with her as he kneeled in front of the crying girl. Zora closed her eyes tightly not wanting to meet the world. She was crying because he loved her. His eyes loved her. She was a horrible person. She felt disgusting. She felt her petite body being held by a stronger one- a warmer one. She was held tightly that she felt arms wrap her back strongly yet- yet gently.

"I never said any of that… All I can do is hurt people. I hurt many people. I- I didn't want to hurt you," she felt a warm whispering breathe next to her ear.

She pulled away to face Shun who was smiling ever so slightly. Her face was a mess due to her emotions being all tangled up. She saw his face creeping slowly to hers. He was so close that she could detect that mole next to his eyes- just like Mayuko.  
She kissed him. She had him. She felt dirty. She felt so dirty that he was tangling up with her. If Ren knew- if Ren knew, it would be all her fault. Yet she still clung on. She knew she was going to regret it. Yet she still needed him so badly.

* * *

Muro sat quietly in his seat being as rigid as possible. His eyes averted towards his parents. His mother was trembling in her seat, he face drenched in sweat and tears and his father stood next to the door- the door which held his sister. His sister who was lingering between life and death… who was injured to a limit that- he couldn't think about it. Viola would live! She will!

Then the doctor came out the room and shut the door quietly. His parents jolted with amazing speed and sped to him… expecting. He removed his facial mask and looked at them somberly.

"It was a serious injury and we have tried everything… you're daughter has…"

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 29 Flashes of Lights

**Chapter 29- Flashes of Lights**

**A/N: Sorry for my late update! Really! I am! **

"I'm afraid your daughter is… she has to-" the doctor started. "She's dead, isn't she? She's dead! She's dead!" Rin yelled hysterically as tears poured down her face.

Rin lost her balance and began sobbing on the ground with Haru's protective grasp around her whispering soothing words.

"that was not- Mrs. Sohma, Mrs. Sohma, please, you're daughter is fine-"

"Fine? Fine?! Is that what you call fine! A knife in her bloody chest and you call that fine! She's dead! Stop lying! My only daughter is dead, she's-"

"Mom! _Shut up!_" Muro yelled, his grey eyes blazing.

Rin became silent but she didn't look at her son, she just kept her face in her hands, with wide eyes. Haru on the other hand, felt his anger pumping but tried to cool it down.

"She's is very alive but her health is at a risk and her medication isn't done, therefore, your daughter will have to stay in the hospital for some time," the doctor explained.

"How long is _'some time_'" Haru snarled.

"A month or more."

Rin broke down completely. Haru smashed a chair in anger and Muro- Muro could do nothing but run. Run as fast as he could ignoring the shouts of his father and the sobs of his mother.

* * *

Kyoko sighed as she sat against the window watching all the rain pour from above. Ryo was on the sofa snoring which meant that he was already out of it. She wondered what everyone else was doing at the Main House. How Shena was and Aki… She heard about what happened to Viola, but her family couldn't risk talking with the others- since Ryo was the cat, Ren made strict rules that no one was to interact with the cat and his family… or punishment was what they were going to get… Exactly what happened to Uncle Yuki. Because of this, her family also changed schools. She still didn't make friends, the girls all pointed and laughed at her and all the boys were rude. Ryo couldn't hold his temper that he was always in a fight… not a day passed and he didn't punch a boy.

She got up and peeped into the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner and her father sat reading the paper while making comments about it (Which Tohru listened to of course…). She couldn't stand it! She just had to leave the house! She had to see- she had to see Shena! Her best friend! Her sister! She just had to see her!

She crept to her room and put on her boots and coat. She took out an umbrella and some cash from her allowance. Slowly as steadily, she walked across the rooms and opened the door with a soft click that was barely audible. She closed it behind her and a smile glowed on her face.

Shena, wait for me!

The Taxi ride was long. Since they were out near the country, it took long to reach the main Estate. As the house appeared in view she admired its presence and the feeling of home flowed through her. She arrived and paid the amount and took off towards the gate. She tugged the gate and found it open. Perfect.

She walked across the garden while taking admiring looks at the trees and bushes, remembering her memories of ball games and hopscotch. Then, there it was. The Main House. She took off running towards it- the feeling of excitement rushing though her veins.

The door was open as well, so she entered and was careful to remove her watery boots in order not to leave footprints of any sort.

_'Now where was Shena's room again- oh yeah!'_

She slowly went up the stais and went up the other steps and though the maze-like corridors. She arrived and stopped at the door which held the name _Shena_ designed with little puppies.

_knock. Knock._

"Who's there?"

* * *

Machi walked down the hallways alone. Completely alone. All alone. It reminded her. Reminded her of how she used to be. Alone. Just alone. Blankly alone.

Yuri was more than depressed since both his best friends and family are away- far away. Yuki was having trouble in giving them comfort. She would see him go out the room from six in the morning and arrive late at eleven- a routine which she already learnt by heart. He was trying to move them away from the troubles of the Main House, but this was an action that was denied. Their only hope was running away from the Main House, but that would lead to worse consequences…

She sighed. Why did this curse have to drop down on them… didn't they have enough?

* * *

"Lisa! Lisa! You won't believe who's here!" Adrian squealed as he barged into the room.

"Who?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Kyoko! Come on! C'mere! C'mere! Let's go see her! Come on!"

"Is Ryo here?" Lisa asked as they went out the door.

"I dunno... I hope so! Come on, this way! This way!"

What they didn't know was Ren watching from behind the shadows, a sneer planted on her face and her eyes were gleaming silts.

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 30 Pains of Wounds

** Chapter 31- Pains of Wounds**

**A/N: Sry, i know i haven't updated in a long, long, long, long time. I had this big Authors Block- Anyways, i edited this chapter and a bit and i poster the other! Thnx! **

Tears of pure joy slid down Shenas face as she embraced his best friend whom she hasnt seen a long time ago. Kyoko clunged harder with the croaks of her missing her and the way life has been. They sat together for a long time and exchanged smiles and laughs that Kyoko had forgotten that time actually existed. Finally, she was surrounded by her family- all happines, and smiles and laughs and joy everything was close to perfection in completing a heart. Or so she thought. The door creaked and all faced whipped to see the intruder. Kyoko felt as shiver creep down her spine, her heart race against itself and her whole body tingling in fear

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The police say theyll find her, until then weve got nothing to do, Kyo sighed as he told the sobbing Tohru. The lights were all off and Ryo was out searching for his sister. It was pass 2 in the morning and no signs of their daughter had been found. A whole search went on and none of them could even find her. Kyo ran through all the blocks asking anyone if theyd seen her. When all hope was lost, the Police was called and a search party was thrown into the darkness. Tohru hadnt stopped crying- she lay her face in her head and sobbed on, her petite shaking frame was what made his heart ache harder and a stronger desire for his daughter to come back. Where on earth would she be! She was there a minute ago! Kyo held his head in frustration- he punched the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Takaro had been in the hospital since he had heard of Violas sickness. His eyes had rings around them and he had become thinner and paler than usual. That didnt help his transformations since he would transform on regular occasions- meaning a trip to a Private Room was needed at all times. He wanted to leave- to leave the hospital which was freaking him out every second, but he couldnt. Viola wanted him to stay. She hadnt said she did but he knew she wanted

_ He stared at her back as she was crouched on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest while muttering to herself something incoherable. He stared at her for 20 whole minutes. She was thinner and paler. Swallower and much less healthy. Her hair was neatened and her lips were dry. Her crying would happen at random times. The doctors tried make her tell them what was going on or what has happened- anything she remembered that had scarred her, but all she did was started screaming and she yelled for her parents who rushed in. Haru had taken Rin home a few minutes ago with Muro so he decided to stay. At the end, there was no use. She didnt even acknoledge him. He expressed a sigh and prepared to leave. As he stood up he felt her weak, trembling and small hand grab onto his scene made his stomache flip and he shook his head in order to forget. When was the last time her ever spoke to anyone? He couldnt remember. When was the last time he saw his parents? Probably a few days ago or more. They already had a lot of things in there mind as it was why bother piling up more of it._

Stay, she croaked as her tears poured. St-stay.

She broke his heart. He pitied her wretched state. He had no choice. No choice at all but to do as she desired. Even if she asked him to giver her his soul, he knew that one way or another, he would actaully do it- no matter how reluctant he was.

Another Sohma!

Room 14, let Doctor Waslib take the medication!

More stiches are needed!

Sohma! Sohma!

Takaro heard the distant voices of the nurses yelling to each other. Sohma? But- what on earth happened this time! He gave a glance at Viola who was sleeping and quietly stepped out the room. He softly closed the door and made his way to the reception.

Excuse me, Which patient is in Room 14? he asked.

Kyoko Sohma, but, Im afraid you cannot visit her yet, she was just brought in and has injuries that have a need to be tended to, sorry, The old lady replied and got back to her work.

Takaro stared in horror. Kyoko? That little annoying midget who wouldnt stop squealing, in the hospital? He couldnt believe it! It just wasnt true! Visititing or no visiting he sprinted to where he knew Room 14 was. As he ran through the halls voices got clearer that he could make them out even more. He- Hatori! He heard his Uncles voice along with with- with his parents! He slowed down for some reason- most probably to catch his breath. He walked the few steps listening to the voices who were taking to the doctor.

Glass. It seemed to be glass in her skin The doctor was saying.

Is the injury itself deep? Does it affect her in anyway? Hatori asked.

The glass seems to been deep in- as though pressed as taking it out is painful ofcourse. However, I cant promise you that she would be perfect after the medication and pull-outs. Scars ofcourse will be there and her emotional health can be altered if this scene was horrifying. Afterall, the other Sohma has reached a limit where her mind is closed to others and she does not wish to speak to anyone. Her limit is that something in her is deeply disturbed and unless there is a way to let it out she will never recover fast enough, The doctor explained.

In other words, Violas case is hopeless, Kurenos voice asked.

That is what it seems like unless we can know the truth of whatever has let her in to this block-out, then her recovery would be much longer than we suspected I hope this young one does not have to share the same fate I will check her after an hour, The doctor left them and Takaro stayed his place- completely in shock of whaht he had heard. First, Kyoko has a risk of a disrupted emotional health and second what the doctor said made it sound like Viola was was crazy- mental He leant against the wall, head in his hands and quietly began to sob

Takaro? Arisas eyes were watery as she watched her only child suffer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **AN: well i just removed the useless part at the end now on to chapter 31-or was it 32? **


	32. Chapter 31 Shameless Tears

**Chapter 31 Shameless Tears**

**A/N: Chapter 31! As i Promised... now if anyone had any ideas to get this story moving then please send them! Please! enjoy'! **

Chapter 31- Shameless Tears

Zora sat quietly next to Shun as they were outside, in the cold night breeze, staring at the blank sky. Everything was completely quiet and stationary that it gave her gooseflesh at the beginning. She was affected. Affected by all that happened in the main house. Affected by the case of Viola, by the beating of Kyoko, the banishment of Ryo, Shenas father even Lisa began talking less and less these days

"I went to see Viola today," she whispered, as if the night was a fragile glass.

"Did you?" He didnt even look flinch- he kept staring ahead.

"Yeah she thought I was Takaro at first but when she saw I wasn't let's say she wasn't very pleased." She smiled faintly.

"I heard she went mental shes blocking her mind from everyone else and herself."

"I bet it was Ren." Zora whispered with such bitterness that Shun whipped his face to see hers.

"Thats a first, I never heard you talk so venomously." Shun smiled ever so slightly on his tired face.

"I guess she rubbed off on me," she scowled playfully.

Did you hear, that Uncle Yukis moving out?" Shun asked.

"He is? Really? Where?"

"I dont know. Its not sure yet I heard the Ren wouldnt let Yuri out of her sight, either that or- When was the last time I saw Yuri? I dont remember seeing him for ages except the glances and all," Zora whispered to herself.

Their heads then shot up as they heard voices- screams of two people. A man and a woman. Zora looked at Shun and cautiously and slowly trying to make less noise as possible, and all the while they got closer, the more louder the shouts became and the more clearer they became. It was Momiji and Ellisa (his wife).

"Listen! Why dont you just understand-its not his fault and we cant keep blaming him-" Momiji's voice was desperate and determined- but the shake of it showed that he was on the verge of panic.

"A monster! A monster came out of me did you that thing that came out oh-my lord! Oh my lord!" she seemed oblivious to him talking as she held her head and kept ranting on and on.

"Ellisa! Listen."

"He's a monster! Let him go away! Let him go away! My son is still out there! Thats not my son! Not- not-not-"

Before she could utter another word Momiji pulled her arm fiercely that she dangled in his two grips. She whipped her face away from him- still ranting on how her son was out in the world still. Momiji held her and talked to her directly. She tried to pull away or whip her head but he held her face to face him. She screamed at him and threw herself away.

"Its a monster! Stop defending it! Its not our son! Our son was clean! Was normal!" She screamed holding her hair like a mental person. "Its disgusting! To think that that thing came out of me! That I sacrificed myself for that thing to come to life!"

"He's not a thing-"

"Its not my son! Its not! It cant be! All of them are monsters here! Every single one of them!" she yelled. "Lets leave, lets pack away and go back to Germany and never come back, lets leave that thing here and never come back-" she started to beg as she flung herself on his shirt and tugged on and on.

He stared at her- horrified. He clearly had no idea what to do. "I cant leave him."

That turned the tables.

"Fine! Fine! You chose that monster over me do you! You chose It after me! Then let me go! Let me go and Ill find my son! Ill go and never come back here- to you and your freak of a family!" She cried.

"Its not his fault- dont you understand! He wasnt born like this, this was put on him, if you love him enough then hell be free and he wont have to suffer-"

"Suffer? You think he's suffering? I'm suffering! Youre suffering! But not him! Not him!"

" He is suffering- because I was exactly the same way. Don't do what my mother did. I dont want him to face it." Ellisa stared at him, utterly quiet. She was in shock. Complete shock. Everything was silent and still that it was like time had stopped.

"You you were like that? You were, like him?"

Momiji looked at her with complete determination- pressing his lips so tightly that they were white in the darkness. She started laughing. Her laugh was so bitter that Zora clung on to Shuns chest from the pain it gave her a mother who would laugh in such a way was no mother at all

No wonder no wonder tears poured out of her eyes. But youre not like him, you dont transform she gripped his shirt but he stood stationary staring at her with determination.

"Then you have to understand that I cant live like this. I cant. I cant go on with a son I cant hold and if I did it would become an ugly boar!"

"Then you have to bear with it," he said harshly.

She looked up at him." I want to forget."

Zora felt Shun tense from behind her and she saw that his face was pale white that his green eyes were almost black from the dullness they held.

"Shun?"

"Let's go, I've seen enough." He didnt even wait for her as he marched back to the house with Zora jogging behind him- calling his name. Shun! Shun he wont let her! Uncle Momiji understands enough to make the same mistake that probably his parents did to him he wont let her, she caught up with him and held on to his shirt.

Shun stopped but wasnt relaxed. He will he loves her far too much, I know he will, Shun said as he looked at her with eyes so dull that she felt she would cry.

But then, a sob escaped from the bushes next to them. Zora stared at it as it started to shake a bit.

"Adrian "Shun sighed.

But Zora already made her way to the crying boar.

* * *

Kisa was lying on her bed stroking her sleeping daughters hair. Lisa was sound asleep on her bed breathing slowly and deeply as though in a nice dream. She kept on stroking absent-mindedly that she didnt even notice Hiro sitting next to her and gazing at them.

"She isn't talking."

He stated that blankly as though stating the obvious. Kisa slowly turned and looked at him hopelessly with tears brimming her wide eyes.

"I know" she said as tears poured out. "I've been trying to talk to her all day but she doesn't respond Hiro, I don't know what to do"

Hiro hugged her warmly and peered at his daughters sleeping form. He had no idea what to do no idea at all

**hope it was good, and i'll TRY to update sooner! pls review**


	33. VERY IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**I'm officially going to do a RE-WRITE of this story- since I re-read a few chapters and was simply embarrased by the quality of my writing, so, since I believe I improved in my writing skills, I'm going to put a better foot forward and improve this story ( as well as actually making a good PLOT!). So, I'll either be deleting this story and posting up the re-write (which you can find in the sotry list on my profile) or I'll just leave this and post the re-write on my profile so I have two versions- the before and after. If this is confusing anyone, you can always PM me, and if you have any comments on this, please PM, I really need to know what you people think I should do!**

**Thank you!**

**Dawn96**


End file.
